Finding Our Way
by leiasky
Summary: Searching for jobs on a wealthy Border world takes an unexpected, yet pleasant, turn. Simon meets a mysterious woman who insists that he deliver cargo to her homeworld of Osiris and things, as usual, don’t go as planned. SimonKaylee
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Our Way

Rating: Mature

Synopsis: Searching for jobs on a wealthy Border world takes an unexpected, yet pleasant, turn. Simon meets a mysterious woman who insists that he deliver cargo to her homeworld of Osiris and things, as usual, don't go as planned.

Timeframe: After the last episode 'Objects in Space'. This story completely discounts the movie.

Notes: This story was originally intended to just be mindless fluff with no plot. It wanted a plot and so has turned into a 106 page monster.

Some scenes have been toned done incredibly for posting on this site. They will be complete in the versions posted on fireflyfans. net and on my site.

Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe on the copyright of any person or company related to the trademarked characters and situations depicted in the _Serenity_ movie or _Firefly_ series. I make no money from this. OnIy done for fun - and a desperate craving to have more stories told about this wonderful 'verse Joss Whedon created.

* * *

**Finding Our Way**

**Chapter 1**

River had always been a very intuitive child. Even when she didn't want to know what her brother was thinking, doing, what girls he liked, she did – much to his complete and utter annoyance. And after he had freed her from the Academy, her gifts had been more pronounced. She could not only hear what he was thinking, she knew what he was doing, who he was with and what he was feeling. But there were some days that she didn't want to know these things. She could see into his heart, see his hopes and his dreams for the future. Many of those included her – and some of them did not.

Kaylee was a focus of his dreams. Had been for a long while. While every bit of his attention was focused on his sick sister while he was awake, his dreams were his own. And when River couldn't sleep, she sat awake, feeling the intensity of those dreams, those hopes, those desires wash over her like a thunderous wave.

Tonight, the thoughts were crowding her, trampling through her head and making her feel things that she couldn't, shouldn't, know. She crawled out of bed, clad in only one of Simon's shirts and walked through the ship, looking for solace, an escape from the thoughts pummeling her broken brain.

After a while, she found herself in the cargo bay, padding barefoot among the various crates and swaying to the steady thrum of music in her head. It was the only way she could shut out the voices. She closed her mind and became someone else. She moved gracefully to the sound of the music in her head, raising her arms and her legs, twirling as if there was nothing else in the 'verse except her.

* * *

_Kaylee moaned, her lips parted in mid breath as she felt his lips graze her neck. She trembled beneath his hands as they expertly moved over her skin, tugging and pinching before moving lower. Her hips shifted impatiently, waiting, anticipating. But when her sleep-addled mind expected to feel his long fingers probing, penetrating and teasing her, it was something much larger that she felt instead._

_Kaylee gasped and her eyes snapped open. Above her, Simon moved with expert precision, gently, slowly, rolling his hips against her. She pushed her hands into his hair, tugging the soft, silky strands through her fingers. His breath was warm against her neck and a soft groan escaped the back of his throat with each thrust. _

_Large, soft hands flattened against her thighs, slid beneath them and lifted her up against him. _

_She gasped shed beneath him, straining, his touch bringing her so close. She knew their first time wouldn't last long and she briefly wondered just how he was able to control himself so completely._

_Her fingers danced across his surprisingly muscular shoulders and raked short, chewed nails along his back. A hiss of pain and a sharp intake of breath were her only indication that he had felt her desperate, feeble attempt to return the pleasurable passion that swept through her body._

_She whimpered beneath him, crying out for more. In the back of her mind, she wondered how this had come to be. He was so different in bed, alive, vital, experienced, so unlike the reserved, proper Core doctor he presented on the outside. Perhaps the old saying was true. It **was** the quiet ones who surprised you the most._

_She felt him grunt long and low against her neck, before resuming the gentle sucking motion against her skin._

"_Simon," she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as the familiar tension coiling around her body grew._

"_Love you," he whispered, arching his hips sharply._

_It was everything she had longed to hear from him. But before she could respond, her body tensed and then trembled violently. She arched beneath him with long, loud moans, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his back stiffen and heard him cry out against her neck._

Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as Kaylee jerked awake, eyes wide as she stared at the metal ceiling above her. She lifted her head and glanced around the darkness of her bunk. She was alone. Alone with nothing but her own hands bringing her the pleasure she so desperately craved from the man sleeping so close, yet so far away.

* * *

River lay on the cold cargo bay floor, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes wide, her pulse erratic. She muttered incoherently; Kaylee's name, Simon's name, names of people that had known her on Osiris. A single face hovered in the air above her, whispering comforting, soothing, words that River knew, felt, to be lies.

Her dancing came to an end as overwhelming, unexplainable feelings ripped through her mind and left her with no strength to remain standing. Her body trembled and she panted softly, her mind wandering into its own self-imposed haven as the splintered visions slipped away and she drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

"Are you all right, _mei mei_?" Simon's concerned voice echoed through the cargo bay as Kaylee walked along the uppermost catwalk. "What are you doing out here?"

Kaylee leaned over the railing to see Simon pull River into his arms and hug her tightly. She flushed as she remembered her dream and just then River's eyes snapped open and stared at her, through her, as if the troubled girl could see into her very thoughts.

Kaylee gulped nervously but continued down the steps, clutching her earthenware mug tightly in both hands.

"Fine yes, Simon." River tried to pull away from her brother but he simply let her move to arms length. "But you're not."

Simon ignored her. He was as fine as any fugitive could be. Instead, he folded a lock of stray hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her face. "I wasn't the one sleeping on a cold bay floor last night."

"She slept on the floor?" Kaylee asked, stopping at the base of the steps.

Simon glanced up sharply, startled by Kaylee's sudden appearance. "Oh, ah – morning, Kaylee. Yes, it appears River thought the metal grating here was more comfortable than her mattress."

"Was." River stood and Simon stood with her, all his attention focused on his sister.

"More comfortable than your own bed?" Kaylee was skeptical.

"Was too loud. Always too loud." River turned out of Simon's arms and walked toward the infirmary, knowing her brother would insist on running yet more tests in his fruitless attempts to fix her.

Kaylee and Simon stared awkwardly at one another before he pointed toward the infirmary, struggling for words. "I – ah, need to run some tests. I'll – ah, see you later."

Kaylee's eyes swept appreciatively down Simon's departing back, and lower, enjoying the way his clothes hung off his body and hugged in all the right places as he moved.

A cough from above drew Kaylee out of her appraisal and she glanced up to see Inara watching her with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "'Nara!"

"Morning, Kaylee. Admiring the view so early?"

Kaylee's smile reached her eyes and the Companion laughed. Kaylee did nothing to hide her interest and she wondered when the infuriating doctor would finally do something about the mechanic's continuous pining. Inara knew there was something there. That he returned those thus far unrequited feelings. They were just buried beneath finely constructed barriers. What was stopping him from acting on them, she could only guess.

"Think he couldn't find River this mornin' and he dressed all quick-like." Kaylee quickly climbed the steps to Inara's side.

Inara wrapped an arm around Kaylee's shoulders and led her toward the shuttle. "Yes, I did notice our good doctor wasn't his usual tidy self. A bit – disheveled, one might say."

Kaylee's eyes lit brightly. "Only wish I was the one doin' the messin'."

"Maybe tonight you'll get your chance." They walked into her shuttle and Inara closed the door behind them.

Kaylee gasped as she looked at the dresses lined up on the bed. Each one had matching shoes and jewels and were made of finer fabric than she had ever seen, much less worn.

Inara's eyes danced as she watched the young mechanic gape at the finery. "I wanted to give you first choice."

"Oh, Nara, are we really goin' to a fancy dance tonight?" Kaylee reached out to touch the material but pulled her hand back worried she'd get it all dirty.

"Well, we've got jobs to find and I managed to convince Mal that letting everyone off the ship would be a good way to line up a bunch of them all at once."

"A fancy shindig. With Simon." Kaylee's eyes glazed and she tilted her head dreamily.

Inara reached down and picked up the traditional Chinese dress that Kaylee admired and held it up in front of the younger woman. "Yes, I think this one is perfect for you."

"It's so pretty, 'Nara. You're so kind to let us wear your things." Kaylee reached out and touched the baby blue silk, marveling at the intricate flowery design embroidered into the mandarin collar and sleeves.

"Well this one is yours then. I'll set it aside."

Kaylee beamed happily at Inara and gave her a big hug, careful to keep the contents of her mug from spilling.

"I'll see you tonight, _mei mei_." Inara smiled as Kaylee turned and left. She brushed her hand over the silk and hoped that tonight at least one of her dreams would be fulfilled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All right kiddies, we all know our jobs?" Mal tugged at the cravat tied neatly around his neck and shifted uncomfortably in the overly tight pants. He truly hated fancy functions.

"Captain," Simon stepped into his line of vision, dressed to the nines in his fancy Core fits. The black tailcoat hugged his body just right, and matched perfectly with the red patterned vest and white mandarin shirt beneath. "I don't think River–"

"She can be of use. She's going. That's final." Mal turned to Wash and Jayne, who were similarly uncomfortable in their fancy clothes.

Shepherd Book, the only one remaining on the ship, rested a reassuring hand on Simon's shoulder. "She'll be fine, son. Didn't you tell me she always loved to dance?"

Simon nodded slowly. "She loves to dance."

"Well then, just think of this as a –"

The soft clink of delicate shoes on metal could be heard from above and five sets of eyes turned upward to see the ladies leaving Inara's shuttle.

"_Ta ma duh_." Wash stared at Zoe, resplendent in a traditional Chinese dress, as she led the ladies down the metal staircase. He stepped forward and took her hands. "Wife, you look good 'nuff to eat."

"You can do that when we get home, husband."

Simon's breath caught and his heart turned over in his chest when he saw his _mei mei_, the beautiful silk clinging to curves he hadn't wanted to admit she even possessed. The happy smile on her face nearly made him forget that she was deeply disturbed and emotionally traumatized girl. She hopped off the steps with the grace of a dancer and flung herself into his arms.

"_Mei mei_, you look beautiful," he whispered into her hair.

"Can't wait to dance, Simon. It's been so long. You'll dance with me, right?"

Simon's eyes were tender as he cupped her cheek. "Of course I will dance with you."

Kaylee followed River, her eyes falling hopefully on Simon. But his attention was elsewhere, his _swai_ smile turned on his sister as he looked at the beautiful red dragon-patterned silk that clung to the younger girl's thin body.

Inara noticed the crestfallen look on Kaylee's face and lifted a delicate hand to the younger girls shoulder. "Give him time, _mei mei_. He'll see you."

Kaylee's eyes filled with tears and she forced a smile to her lips. "He doesn't have to."

Mal and Jayne stepped up to their 'dates' giving an approving nod as their eyes took in the beautiful traditional dresses that hugged every sensual curve.

River babbled excitedly behind them and Simon brilliantly fielded every question, assuring her that she would be able to dance.

Jayne was oblivious to the hurt in Kaylee's eyes but Mal noticed and followed her gaze to where Simon was standing with his sister. He leaned forward. "He doesn't deserve you, lil Kaylee. Do you good to remember that."

Inara swiped Mal in the arm, her eyes shooting darts at him. "We all know how you feel, no need to repeat it."

Mal scowled at her and turned to his crew. "All right then. Let's go. We've got jobs to get and this ball is a veritable wish list of 'em. Simon, remember your alias for this little adventure. Brandon Jin and your cousin, Sarafi. Don't blow it an get us all killed."

River grabbed Simon's hand. "Names mean nothing." She flattened her hand against his chest. "What's in here that matters."

"Yes, _mei mei_, I know. I love you too." He hadn't understood and she didn't know how to explain. Simon took her arm and laced it through his, the only man among them looking every bit the formal gentleman.

"I want to dance!" River exclaimed excitedly as they walked down the ramp ahead of everyone else.

Kaylee glared at Jayne as he mimicked Simon's moves, clumsily attempting a motion that Simon had executed with flawless grace.

Mal did a bit better as Inara offered him her arm. And Wash simply allowed himself to be led down the ramp by his amazonian beauty.

* * *

The ball was an elegant and splendid affair taking place in the largest building on the planet. Marble lined the walkways, and silk tapestries hung from the walls. Dignitaries and the wealthy from around the Core were in attendance, laughing, socializing and conducting business beneath the finery of a state affair.

As soon as they'd entered the spectacularly elegant building, River immediately pulled Simon toward the dance floor. He smiled nervously at the attendant as he announced them and then allowed his _cousin_ to pull him into a jovial reel.

Jayne left Kaylee by the buffet table with the excuse that he was going to troll the room for jobs. And she was more than happy to let him go so she could stare sadly at the table filled with more delicacies than she had ever seen in her life. She plucked a strawberry from the tray and turned toward the dance floor, her eyes searching for Simon and River.

Wash and Zoe disappeared into the crowd, Zoe eager to get on with business even though her husband wanted to enjoy the fancy digs.

Mal left Inara's side to fetch some drinks and when he returned they found themselves beside Kaylee at the buffet table. "Jayne abandon ya already?"

"Business, y'know?" Kaylee said sadly.

"Why don't you dance with Mal," Inara suggested with a smile.

Mal began to protest that he had business to conduct but Inara silenced him with a glare.

"Oh, no, he's your date. An – well, you know the steps." Kaylee's eyes never left the dance floor, where she'd finally caught sight of Simon and River perfectly dancing in tune with the music.

Inara followed Kaylee's eyes and smiled gently. "If you ask him, I'm sure he will teach you."

"Oh, no, he don't wanna dance with someone like me. Don't know the steps."

Inara smiled sadly at her _mei mei_. She'd been so excited to wear a fancy dress and attend another ball, one where Simon would be in attendance as well. Inara knew the girl had fantasies of him sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around the dance floor like she was his princess.

As the dance ended, Simon bowed respectfully over River's hand and led her off the floor. Seeing Inara he directed River toward them, all the while listening politely to his sister's begging him to dance again.

"Let me get you something to drink first." Simon left her beside Inara, completely ignoring Kaylee as he searched for the fountain. "I'll be right back." He squeezed River's hand and moved away, dodging the dancers who had just started a slow waltz.

Mal disappeared into the crowd and Kaylee tried to blend into the buffet table as she stared at Simon from beneath her lashes. Inara pushed her untouched drink into River's hand. "Here, dear, take this. I'll get another."

River's attention was riveted to the dancers and the drink in her hand was forgotten as she began to sway to the music, humming the familiar tune.

Kaylee watched Inara approach Simon, who had just reached the drink fountain. She gave her complete and undivided attention to the buffet table, picking out another strawberry, as their eyes turned to search for her.

She could sense them returning, weaving around the dancers to make their way back to the table. But Kaylee was so nervous she rounded the table and disappeared into the crowd before Simon had returned with Inara.

"Dance again!" River exclaimed and Simon had to take her hands and whisper soothingly to calm her down. It would not do to bring unwanted attention.

He took the drink out of her hand, set it on a nearby table and led her once again out onto the dance floor. He cast an apologetic look back at Inara who smiled gently in understanding.

Soon, they disappeared into the throng of dancers, waltzing to the elegant music.

Inara turned and walked around a nearby column. "He was going to ask you to dance, you know."

Her sad, pained voice nearly broke Inara's heart. "Don' wan him to ask me just because you nagged him."

"Oh honey, River's demanding more of his attention than usual tonight. And he's encouraged that he's seeing more of the normal girl he knew. Give him time. He'll make it over to you."

Kaylee shrugged as a well-dressed man approached and bowed over Inara's extended hand. He asked for a dance and she reluctantly agreed, leaving Kaylee leaning against the marble pillar, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Mal's mood changed as he negotiated a deal to carry crates of seeds to settlers on several Rim worlds. He approached Inara with a glass of wine, toasting his superior negotiation skills.

Zoe and Wash joined them, each also carrying their own glasses of wine. They'd procured a job carrying a few hundred small puppies to a Border world, supposedly to wrangle herds of much larger animals. Secretly, Zoe believed they would be slaughtered for food once full grown.

Kaylee returned with her own glass of wine as Zoe and Wash moved away to attempt a dance, falling into step with Simon and River as they danced yet again.

"Stop starin' after that boy, Kaylee. Ain't nothin' gonna pry his attention away from that crazy girl t'night."

"Mal!" Inara slapped his arm none too delicately and he scowled at her.

Kaylee's whispered, "I know," was lost as the dance ended and the crowd applauded. She moved to the other side of her pillar again as Simon approached with River, a bit winded after that last dance.

River excitedly tugged at his coat, begging to dance again. "You need to sit this one out, _mei mei_." Simon said sternly, reaching for the glass he'd left on a nearby table. He pulled out a chair and indicated she plant her backside into it. "And I need a break." He forced an exasperated smile at Inara who simply nodded in pity at his predicament.

Inara, noticing Kaylee had disappeared once again, pulled Mal over to where Simon and River sat. "Mal is going to watch River for a few moments while we dance."

Simon shot her a pained look and she simply laughed and extended her hand. She wanted to talk to him and on the dance floor, where he could expertly complete the moves without having to concentrate, was the best place.

As they began to steps, Simon exhaled deeply. "I don't remember ever dancing this much. I imagine I'll be sore tomorrow. "

"Well, the more you practice, the less sore you will be." Inara smiled kindly at him and was none surprised as he led her expertly across the dance floor.

"But – if River's happy and – I haven't seen her this happy since – a little pain is worth it."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Inara said sadly, forcing herself to watch her partner and not search Kaylee out of the crowd.

Simon sensed the subtle change in her demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

"With me, no. I'm having a lovely time." Inara smiled sweetly at him and she suddenly understood why Kaylee was so smitten. Simon had the loveliest eyes she'd ever seen. Wide and full of expression if one looked carefully enough.

"Then what –"

"_Who_ would be more appropriate." Inara hoped she wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

A look of confusion passed across his face and Inara felt irritation creep along her spine. Could he be so dense as not to realize he hadn't seen, or even said one word to, Kaylee all evening?

Suddenly, understanding flickered in those deep blue eyes. "Kaylee." His eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled deeply. He muttered beneath his breath, "a_i ya huai le_."

Inara nodded, thinking that perhaps the good doctor wasn't as clueless as he appeared.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pokey – Being mad at Simon tends to be a theme through this fic as you will soon see.

Aurelia30 – yes, I love angst. You'll see just how much in upcoming chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"All she wanted tonight was a dance. For you to look at her and see –"

His eyes left hers as he searched Kaylee out of the crowd. Not proper when dancing with a lady, but he knew Inara would understand. He couldn't even remember what she was wearing. River had dominated his attention from the moment she'd launched herself off the cargo bay stairs and into his arms.

Inara saw the worry and the humiliation flicker in his eyes and felt sorry for him. She knew he and Kaylee had been growing closer; albeit painfully slowly for the eager mechanic. She leaned closer to him and whispered the mechanic's general location and the color of her dress.

They continued to dance, missing not one step as their eyes searched for different people within the crowd.

Inara was pleased to see Mal sitting with River, trying in vain to engage her in a normal conversation. So, she felt, rather than saw, when Simon had finally found Kaylee. His sharp intake of breath and the tension in his body were just two immediate indications that he was pleased with what he saw.

"She's – she's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Inara tore her eyes from Mal and followed Simon's. "She was so proud to look like a lady for you tonight."

Inara felt hum gulp nervously and then look away as the dance steps dictated they change direction. "She doesn't need to –"

"Simon," Inara squeezed his hand. "When it comes to you, she wants to be perfect."

"_Ai ya_, Inara." Simon shook his head, exhaling deeply. "She is. She – already is." He always wondered why it was so much easier to talk to anyone else about Kaylee but couldn't manage to tell _her_ how he felt.

There was hope for him yet, and Inara's heart swelled at the thought. It was time for a more direct approach. Kaylee could hurt her later. "Then perhaps you should tell her that. Because if I have to listen to her cry her eyes out over you one more night, I might just convince the Captain to kick you out the airlock after all."

Simon's eyes twitched as he caught the all-to-serious look in Inara's. He understood suddenly that she was not joking.

They smiled at Kaylee, as they twirled yet again in her direction.

Inara chuckled when the mechanic bit into yet another strawberry when she noticed them looking at her. "She's as nervous as you are." Under her breath, she muttered, "_Ai ya_, you two."

"I doubt that," Simon confessed with a genuinely nervous smile.

"You two have danced around each other for long enough. Even I'm getting frustrated," Inara admitted with an exasperated sigh. "Time to dance together for a change." The music trailed away on a low, romantic note. "I will distract River for the next dance."

Simon swallowed nervously as he stepped away and bowed over her hand.

When River noticed them walking toward her, she stood, an excited look on her face. "Dance again?" her eyes were so hopeful that it pained Simon to tell her no.

"Mal is going to dance with you, sweetie." Inara took her hand and stood over Mal, who stared into his glass in hopes that he wouldn't have to dance with the moonbrained girl. He hardly knew the steps himself.

"A dance, Daddy?" River smiled happily at Mal who appeared aghast at her use of the term. His mouth moved in an inaudible exclamation and Inara chuckled lightly. She shooed Simon away, watching with intense curiosity as he hesitantly approached Kaylee.

"Kaylee –" Simon glanced toward the musicians as they began a slow, mood-setting waltz. Couples filed out onto the dance floor, leaving Simon very much alone with the suddenly shy mechanic. He extended his hand. "Would – will you dance with me?"

Kaylee nervously twisted her fingers and declined. "I don' know the steps, S-Brandon. I'd jus make ya look like –"

He stepped closer and rested a gentle hand on her wrist. "Please?"

She glanced at him through wary eyes and was taken aback when a much larger man stopped beside Simon and addressed her. "This gentleman bothering you, my lady?"

Simon stared at the older man, aghast as laughter bubbled up from Kaylee's lips for the first time that evening.

"I was just asking the lovely lady for a dance, Sir," Simon answered a little sharper than he should have. When he possessively dropped his hand atop Kaylee's, she met his gaze and was astonished at the warmth radiating from his eyes.

"Ah – no. We're goin' ta dance." From then on, Kaylee's eyes never strayed from Simon.

He led her onto the dance floor as elegantly he had with River and Inara, and bowed a little stiffly over her hand. But as he took her hands, he held her differently than he had his previous partners. They danced closer and one hand closed around her fingers, betraying his more intimate interest in this lady. His other hand rested at the small of her back, a little lower than was truly proper, balancing their weight equally as they twirled in and around the other couples.

Kaylee's eyes fluttered nervously but he quietly instructed her to match his steps, feel the movement of his body and simply follow. He counted the beats to the music and after a few awkward moments, Kaylee understood and followed him without hesitation. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit when he looked at her as if she were the only woman in the world. The feel of his hand on her back, his warm breath on her cheek and his bottomless blue eyes gazing at her as if she was the only woman in the world, were enough to make her knees weak.

Inara watched with a pleased look on her face, smiling as she watched Kaylee's whole body light up with pleasure of finally being held in Simon's arms. Silently, she hoped he didn't blow this opportunity. Kaylee's emotions were already fragile this evening. She didn't want to see her friend reduced to tears yet again. They'd danced around one another long enough. The whole crew could see it; were amused and annoyed by it.

But as the dance hit its last high point and then the couples came to a stop, Simon bowed over Kaylee's hand and then lifted it to his lips. His eyes searched hers as he drew her closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek before leading her off the dance floor and toward where they had left Inara, Mal and River.

Much to Simon's dismay, they only found Inara and as he opened his mouth to inquire about River an older lady, richly attired with jewels dripping like dewdrops against her skin, approached. She extended her hand to Simon, who took it with experienced ease and bowed, offering her a kind smile.

"Excuse me, young man. I would like to steal you away for a dance, if I may."

Simon's eyes widened and Inara covered her laugh behind a cough and a delicate hand. The man was getting _no_ rest this evening at all. She could tell he was a breath away from declining, but he was familiar that etiquette dictated he not turn down the lady's request.

Simon remembered enough of high-society functions to know that when a lady such as this approached, that it would be social suicide to decline. Not that he cared about social standing any longer, but, they had come to this event to find jobs, and so far, all he'd done was dance. The Captain already thought him mostly useless, he needed to prove that he was not.

"It would be an honor –" Simon began, hesitating in the right place so that the lady could introduce herself.

"Alexandra Bai." The lady's eyes sparkled as she smiled at her handsome partner. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Kaylee gaping a little unladylike. She turned to the younger woman. "Don't worry, dear. I will return him to your side in no time."

Kaylee looked away, embarrassed as Simon recognized the name and hastily sought to take her attention from the mechanic.

"Alexandra." Simon smiled politely and laced her arm through his. "This is a wonderful home you have." And they were gone, waltzing into the reel as easily and smoothly as he had completed every dance.

Inara and Kaylee stared at his back as Mal and River returned with a plateful of sweets. River pouted prettily at Simon. Now she'd missed two dances.

"Very pretty lady you have." Alexandra's eyes twinkled as they danced and she laughed lightly as Simon blushed.

"I – ah – thank you."

"Other than my desire to meet the most handsome, capable dancer here this evening, I do have an ulterior motive for dragging you away from your lovely lady."

Simon remained silent, the manners ground into him by his parents coming to the forefront of his mind as they danced. Even with the distracting thought of hearing another call Kaylee 'his', he maintained the proper distance and executed the steps to perfection.

"You're Core-bred."

"I – ah – was raised on the Central Planets, yes." Simon met her eyes with difficulty.

"It's a very subtle difference," she arched her neck, indicating the occupants of the large ballroom, "but its there."

"I – uh, thank you – I think."

Alexandra chuckled at his discomfort. "Do you mind if I ask where you –"

"I do."

Alexandra's mouth twitched but she said no more. After changing partners along their dance line, she met his eyes. "I have a job for you and your – lady."

Simon tried not to act surprised. "Oh?"

"Yes, I hear you fly with Malcom Reynolds. He has a good reputation for getting his cargo where it needs to be in a timely fashion."

Simon fought down the rising panic that accompanied this revelation. Alexandra had clearly done her homework. "Indeed he does."

"In that case –" As the dance came to an end and Simon bowed over her hand, she slipped a chip into his palm. "Your cargo will be waiting for you in this room. Please do not leave until morning. There will be further instructions awaiting you then."

"I –"

"You and your – wife," she glanced at Kaylee as Simon led her back to where Kaylee and River waited. Inara could be seen joining the newest dance with Mal. " – will leave tomorrow morning with my cargo disguised as your lavish purchases. You will be compensated for your trouble, and the delay in your ship's departure. Further instructions will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"I – ah –" Simon bowed over her hand once more before she departed his company with a smile and a wink. "Thank you."

"Well that was – odd," Simon said as he took a seat beside Kaylee and slipped the chip into his pocket.

But River was on her feet the moment he'd returned, begging him for another dance.

Kaylee smiled and slipped her hand into his, meeting his eyes with a smile that sent sharp pangs of longing through his heart. "Your _cousin_ wants to dance. Go dance with her."

Encouraged, he squeezed Kaylee's hand gently and brought it to his lips. Their eyes locked for a moment before River succeeded in breaking the contact. Simon nodded and took his sister's hand, twirling her into his arms before they even reached the dance floor.

As the evening came to a close and the last dance was announced, Simon allowed River one last twirl around the floor with an old acquaintance of Mal's. Simon pulled Kaylee, who was still surrounded by a plate full of strawberries, to her feet and held out his hand, favoring her with his warmest smile. Here, in his social element, he felt like himself, and could treat Kaylee as he wanted to treat her every day. He was nervous, yes, but it was different now.

Soon, they were joined by Mal and Inara, smiling and enjoying themselves for the first time in – well, ever.

Zoe had left with Wash and Jayne, insisting that they needed to be present for the delivery of their cargo; none of them truly comfortable with the lavish surroundings despite how they enjoyed the ogling.

Simon's determination to keep an eye on his sister was forgotten the moment Kaylee stepped into his arms. The dance was, yet again, a waltz, with odd twisting of the arms Simon called 'windows' and though it confused Kaylee terribly, she found it easier to learn the moves while Simon whispered instructions in her ear and held her tightly against his chest.

After the song had ended, Simon kissed River goodnight, assured that she would be safe in Mal and Inara's company as they returned to the ship.

Simon pulled the chip Alexandra had given to him out of his pocket and took a deep breath. It was a key to one of the most luxurious hotels on the planet; the one that was attached to this very building.

With a nervous smile, he extended his arm to Kaylee, who took it with wide, bright eyes. He'd already filled everyone in on the mysterious cargo, so they wouldn't wonder why he and Kaylee did not return until morning. Now, he just needed to figure out what he was going to do with his suddenly very Kaylee-filled evening.

TBC

* * *

Notes: Anyone familiar with historical dancing might want to know that the last dance of the evening was meant to be _The Congress of Vienna_, a very intimate waltz. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Due to mature content, portions of this chapter have been edited out. They appear in their complete form on fireflyfans . net

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wow." Kaylee stepped into the spacious suite and looked around, her eyes wide as saucers. Never before had she seen such pretty, expensive furnishings. Even Inara's possessions weren't so nice.

Simon pushed a few paper bills into the attendant's hand. "That will be all, thank you."

"Yes, Sir." The attendant left, shutting the door silently behind him.

Simon leaned against the wall and watched as Kaylee walked around the room, stopping to touch the ornate wood furniture, the walls, the outrageously large bed. She looked out the balcony window and her breath caught at the lights flickering down below.

"We're so high up! Gee, Simon, I feel like a princess! Never seen anythin' so fancy."

When she turned bright eyes on him, he averted his gaze, afraid to be caught staring at the lovely image she presented framed in the light falling through the balcony door.

She inhaled sharply when she opened the door to the bathing room and Simon made his way quickly over to her, afraid there was something untoward within. A wide smile spread across his face when he realized that she was reacting to the tub big enough for two that was already filled and waiting for them – kept hot by some mysterious invention one rarely saw outside of the Core planets.

Kaylee stepped into the large room, Simon hesitating at her heels. At this angle, he could easily glance down at her beautiful body and not worry about anyone seeing the desire that heated his eyes.

Kaylee whirled excitedly, not realizing he was standing right behind her, and collided with his chest. He immediately reached out to steady her and their eyes met.

Kaylee gulped with a sudden, uncommon, at least for her, nervousness. "This for us?"

"I – uh," he looked over her shoulder and swallowed nervously. "I believe they think we are – married."

"Oh." She turned away from him, trying not to appear too excited at the thought. "Well –"

"Take a bath, Kaylee. You deserve to be pampered. I'll – I'll be outside." Simon took a step backward but she whirled, catching his hands.

Unspoken words passed between them as she held his eyes. She wanted him to stay. "What's so wrong 'bout pretendin'?"

Simon swallowed anxiously. If he truly admitted it to himself, he wanted to stay. "It – ah – wouldn't be –"

"Proper?"

She had a way of saying that word that made Simon's heart constrict. She was right, of course, he was trying to be proper, trying to respect their friendship.

Kaylee pulled him into the room and the door nicked shut, the slowly lapping water against the sides of the oversized tub the only sound in the room

"I – uh, go head, I'll wait for you out –" he released her hands and turned around, reaching for the closed door.

Just as Simon's hand touched the handle, Kaylee reached around him, her fingers staying his hand. She glanced back at the large tub, her eyes twinkling. "It's big enough for two."

Simon swallowed nervously and as much as he felt he should go, there was nothing he wanted more than to stay. When Kaylee turned him slightly and his eyes met hers, he knew he would stay – whatever the repercussions in the morning. He wanted this and so did she.

Kaylee stepped away and began to unfasten the brightly patterned silk dress, but a hook caught in the back and she turned inquisitive eyes on Simon, who stood still as a post his gaze shifting from her to the wall.

"Help me?" She turned her back to him and trembled when a moment later she could feel his hands reach the offending clasp. She could barely feel the brush of his fingers against her bare skin and as the dress slid down her body. He stepped away from her and returned his gaze to that interesting spot on the wall.

Kaylee reached around him to hang the dress on the back of the door and he turned to look at the delicate silk as she busied herself with the rest of her clothes. His heart beat wildly in his ears as he reached up to reverently brush his fingers across it, Kaylee's scent clinging to the material. One by one, she hung each garment beside the dress until she was as naked as the day she was born.

With each article of clothing, Simon's breathing got shallower. He leaned his forehead against the door and stiffened when Kaylee's hands touched his shoulders. Her breath was hot in his ear and she could feel a tremor race down his back. "You got far too many clothes on, Simon."

His reply was barely audible. "Yes."

Kaylee slid her hands over his shoulders and slowly removed his elegant outer coat. After hanging it beside her dress, she wrapped her hands around his waist, over the front of his vest. Her fingers paused at the top button and she flattened one hand over his heart for a moment before pulling each button from its hole and sliding the red material from his shoulders.

Kaylee leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his ear and she smiled as she felt the tremor race down his spine. She hung the vest beside her dress and returned her hands to his crisp white shirt, making faster work of those fastenings than she had with the vest. It was hung quickly beside her dress and then she returned her fingers to his back, tracing the outline of muscle she found there.

Simon's hands still hung limp at his sides but when her fingers slid around his waist and reached for the fastenings of his pants, he covered them and turned around, smoldering eyes meeting hers. "You're sure?" His voice was a mere whisper and he was afraid he wouldn't hear her answer over the thudding of his heart.

Kaylee felt a tremor of excited anticipation race down her spine when those blue, blue eyes settled on her. She'd never seen such intensity in his gaze before, not ever, and it made her knees go weak. "Been wantin' this a long time, Simon."

He held her hands gently within his own, his thumb brushing gently across her wrist. Accepting her answer, he guided her fingers back to the waistband of his pants, a silent invitation to continue. She stared at his lithely muscled chest as her fingers made quick work of the fastenings.

His eyes held hers when she hooked her fingers into the material and slid it all down his hips at once, taking pants and undergarments at the same time. He kicked off his shoes with ease and stepped out of the pool of material at his feet.

Unable to resist the urge, she glanced down at him, at the well-toned body he had allowed her to uncover. She licked her lips and took his hand, leading him to the oversized tub. With a playful smile, she turned and stepped into the water, sighing contentedly as it lapped at her skin. She sank slowly into the warm liquid, conscious of his eyes on her as she did so. Smiling excitedly, she grabbed the sponge that seemed as big as her head and held it up; dripping wet.

Before she could shift her eyes toward him, he slid in behind her, sinking into the water with a heavy sigh. When he plucked the sponge out of her hands, she arched her head to pout at him. But he trailed the back of his free hand down her neck and lifted her chin, barely brushing his mouth against hers. His lips traveled across her cheek to her neck to lightly suck on the smooth skin where it met her shoulder. As his teeth grazed the soft skin a tremble raced through her and she leaned back against his chest, sighing wistfully.

Soft, gentle lips pressed slow, lingering kisses along her neck, traveling slowly upward. "We can't go back," he whispered hotly against the delicate curve of her ear. "Not after this." He closed his eyes, praying to any God that would listen that she did not want to stop.

The slight incline of her head was all he received as a response. She could feel him press against her back, firm and ready and it took all the restraint she possessed not to turn around and reach for him.

Permission to continue granted, he poured a generous amount of soap into the sponge and began to brush it over her skin slowly, languidly, cleaning her. She didn't even notice when he'd abandoned the sponge and dipped his fingers lower, teasing her with the lightest caress.

Kaylee arched her hips against his exploring fingers as his others slid beneath her chin and turned her mouth to meet his. The kiss was light, gentle, teasing, his teeth nipping slowly at her bottom lip. But when his mouth finally covered hers in an excited expression of his true feelings, his fingers pierced her, mimicking the movement of his tongue as it slid between her lips.

Her body was wound so tightly, she knew if he touched just the right spot she would break. She waited with tense anticipation, her body trembling. It had been so long. But he knew, and withdrew his hand before giving her the release she so desperately craved. When his mouth released hers and his fingers slid away, she mewled softly. A wide smile touched his lips and a surge of purely male satisfaction rushed through him at her reaction.

"I think – that we should get out –"

The water sloshed inside of the large tub but never escaped its porcelain walls as she turned suddenly and knelt between his submerged legs. "I haven't washed you yet." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she reached for the sponge.

"I don't think I –"

She held the sponge up over his shoulder and squeezed. The water rained down over him and followed the line of muscle rippling across his chest. When the sponge touched his skin, he trembled, despite the warmth of the water.

"I can't take –"

"I could. So will you. " She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest, effectively silencing his protest.

His head lolled back as her lips traveled down his torso and then continued to where the remainder of his body was covered by suddenly cool water. But she was not deterred and simply released the sponge and continued her exploration with her hands instead of her mouth.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sometime in the night, Kaylee woke, warm and comfortable and held tightly Simon's arms. She lifted her head, smiling widely as lamps they'd forgotten to extinguish burned low, casting dancing images across the wall and their skin.

She trailed a finger down his chest, along the interplay of muscles she'd never known he even possessed and was rewarded with a soft, sleepy sigh. She leaned up to press her mouth to his as his eyes snapped open and shifted down to her, a mix of wonder and surprise lighting them.

She could feel his body tense and then relax when his sleep-addled mind recalled where he was – and whom he was with.

Her name slipped reverently from his mouth as he raised his hand to her hair, slid it over the silky softness and cupped her cheek.

"Simon." Her eyes searched his for any regret. Much to her excitement, she found none, only a – a twinkle of something – hesitation, excitement, desire – something.

When he wordlessly drew her closer and pressed his lips to hers, she decided it was definitely desire. She melted into his arms and wiggled against him, drawing a shocked gasp from his mouth, and chuckled.

"Kaylee – I –"

"Don't _even_ tell me you regret it. I might have to murder you in your sleep."

He chuckled low and drew her closer. "Not at all. I –" 

"Stop talkin' Simon. You're not too good at that."

Simon grinned sheepishly. "The awkwardness has – ah, lessoned considerably after tonight, I think." He pressed gentle kisses to the corner of her mouth, his lips trailing a heated path along her neck to her ear. A sudden thought occurred to him and he trailed his fingertips over her bare arms. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. River – well, she looked almost normal in her dress, dancing, I – I was just so distracted –"

"Don' have ta explain, Simon." She snuggled closer and arched her neck, giving his mouth easier access.

"I do. After – I hurt you by being so inattentive. Inara – well, she set me straight. She was right. I felt so guilty not telling you how beautiful you were. You – don't need to wear silk to be beautiful." His warm mouth moving gently against her skin sent tremors of desire straight to her core. "I looked for you but you'd disappeared. Then River wanted to dance again – and again." His low chuckle reverberated through her body and she couldn't remember anything feeling so good. "I couldn't deny her. She was just so happy."

Kaylee slid one hand into his hair, letting the strands slip through her fingers. "I know, Simon. I know. You two looked so good out there. Like you belonged in that world. Well, yeah, I guess you do. I – well, I don't. Am not so fancy. Don't know the steps."

He began to pull the leftover pins from her hair. Mussed as it was, they were difficult to find. "You did fine."

"Only because I was dancin' with you." Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his hands in her hair.

"I only know what I'm doing because River needed a partner to practice her lessons."

Kaylee giggled and for a moment Simon why. "What –"

"Oh, I can just picture it. All grown up Simon having to dance with his little sister."

Simon smiled into her hair. "It was a bit awkward."

"Kaylee –"

"I'm not tired anymore." She wiggled against him and was rewarded with a sharp hiss from between his lips. "And – neither are you."

"Are you sure you want to –"

Kaylee shushed him with a kiss that told him just how sure she was.

Early the next morning, she woke to sunlight falling through the open balcony curtains. Kaylee stretched like a cat, slow and languid, against the surprisingly firm body currently serving as a very comfortable pillow. She smiled warmly down at Simon as she watched him sleep, thinking that he had never looked so swai. His hair was quite tousled and fell over his forehead, and long dark eyelashes rested against his cheek.

When she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his neck, he inhaled sharply and those beautiful blue eyes, that had drawn her in like a moth to a flame from the first moment she'd met him, fluttered open.

He simply stared at her, as if for all his intelligence he didn't know what to say waking up and finding her naked in his arms. But to his credit, he didn't say a word. His hands simply slid along her back and up her arms, finally coming to a stop cupping her cheeks in his hands. His eyes searched hers, for permission, for a sign that she didn't regret what had transpired the night before.

Kaylee simply let him draw her head to his and sighed against his mouth as he slowly, softly, pressed his lips to hers. After a few moments, the simple, gentle kiss turned passionate, and Kaylee pushed off the sheet that covered them and straddled his hips.

Simon's eyes widened when he quickly realized her intent. He tilted his head to the table beside the bed to look for the local time. "We have to –"

"The note said ten." She rubbed her hips against him suggestively. "It's barely seven now."

"You're not –"

"Tired? Sore?" Her eyes twinkled but her body all but glowed. "Not yet but I will be." She leaned over and gave him a swift kiss. Her heart fluttered when he gave her the widest, happiest smile she had ever seen.

"Well then." He trailed long fingers down her arms and over her stomach. "I _was _raised never to keep a lady waiting."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

As they lay tangled in one another's arms, skin still damp, the com unit Simon had deposited onto the bedside table activated. Moments later they could hear Mal's very irritated voice.

"Hey, anyone there? You been ignorin' this thing fer hours. Kaylee? S – Brandon? One of you answer me right this minute."

Simon closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Kaylee before reaching a long arm over to the table and clicking on the two-way. "Yes, Captain. We hear you."

"Where the gorram hell you two been?"

"We aren't due to return for another hour, Sir." Simon kept his voice neutral in case anyone had tapped the com line.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we're takin' off so you'd better be back on time."

"Yes, Sir. We – ah, have a bit of cargo to pick up. Can you send the mule? Kaylee went – uh, overboard in spending our –uh, wedding money. She's filled trunks full with – well," he glanced down at Kaylee with an amused grin, "I'm not sure what. I try not to ask too closely when a woman goes shopping."

Mal laughed and they could hear Wash in the background muttering something about not letting any woman he knows hear him say that.

Kaylee playfully batted at his shoulder, a mock look of annoyed shock on her face.

"Give us about an hour and then come get us?"

Silence greeted him on the other side of the com and he nervously hurried to cover the lull. "Ah – the room includes breakfast, Captain."

"Oh, oh, yes. Fine. We'll see you in an hour." The com clicked off and Simon exhaled a sigh of relief.

"He will kill me, you know that."

Kaylee pressed her mouth to his chest and rubbed her cheek against him. "No he won't."

"He doesn't like me Kaylee. And he will like me sharing your bed even less."

"He ain't never cared who I spread for before, and he won't care now." Her eyes twinkled as she trailed her hand down his chest and below the sheet. "'Sides, if he complains, I can always remove a coil or three and _Serenity_ won't go nowhere."

Simon's eyes widened and he laughed, a sight Kaylee couldn't imagine for the life of her looked more swai.

"You are a very evil woman, Kaylee Frye. Please remind me to always stay on your good side."

It was Kaylee's turn to laugh. "Starting today, right? 'Cause ya ain't done so well in the past."

"I think the slate changed sometime last night."

Kaylee licked her lips. "You did say we had an hour."

Simon laughed and pulled her hand away from him. "Yes, enough time for a shower and to get dressed."

Her face fell. "Oh."

He pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her deeply. "Later. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Kaylee slid off him and shot him a coy look over her shoulder on her way into the bathroom, letting her eyes sweep down his very handsome and very aroused body.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the cargo bay when the Mule returned with six very large and very heavy trunks. They'd needed to add a temporary attachment to carry more cargo so they didn't have to make another trip to the hotel. Kaylee sat up front with Wash while Simon sat in the back to make sure everything remained secure.

"What the hell you buy, lil Kaylee?" Mal continued the charade that they'd been on their honeymoon, his hands extended, an incredulous look on his face.

"Things for my favorite Captain, 'course!" Kaylee jumped off the mule and hugged him happily.

Mal raised a curious eyebrow at this and then shook his head when Kaylee scurried up the staircase to a waiting Inara's side. Something was up with those two. Kaylee was always bubbly, but never _this_ bubbly.

"Kaylee, prepare for takeoff. Don' want no pieces of _Serenity_ fallin' off with so much cargo on board."

"Yes, Cap'n!" Kaylee kissed Inara's cheek and all but bounced off to the engine room.

"Why's she in such a good mood?" Mal asked as he moved to help Jayne, Book and Simon unload the trunks while Wash returned to the cockpit to fire up the engines. "An what the hells in these damn things?"

"No idea," Simon answered with a shrug. "Like I said earlier –"

"Yeah, we all heard," Jayne interrupted with a grunt as he lifted one off the mule. "Did Kaylee? 'Cause ifn she did, I'm surprised yer still alive."

Simon smiled to himself and didn't answer. When they'd deposited the last trunk, Simon glanced up toward the catwalk just in time to see Inara smiling down at him with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. River stood beside her and he could feel a flush creep along his neck knowing his sister could read him,

Just as Mal reached to close the cargo bay doors, a delivery arrived, a closed crate addressed to Simon's alias, Brandon.

Book helped Simon carry the crate inside as the cargo bay doors shut and the engines fired. "I wonder what –"

Jayne appeared beside them with a crowbar, ready to get at whatever was inside. Simon stepped back, happily willing to let Jayne do the work.

As the crate fell open, they all gaped at the fresh food packed carefully within.

Jayne was the first to recover as he reached for a smaller crate of fruit nestled against real, honest to goodness bags of potatoes. "Wei, lookit this."

Simon grabbed his wrist. "I believe it was addressed to me. And – since Kaylee had to endure my endlessly boring company last night, I think she should be allowed a first sampling."

Inara and River had silently made their way down the stairs and stood behind Simon as he spoke. When he turned around, he started a bit at River's seemingly sudden appearance at his side. "Mei mei. Must you do that?"

River smiled and said simply, "Dancing makes you tired. You should go take a nap."

To his other side, Inara covered her mouth to keep her chuckle from becoming too evident. The others were too busy examining the crate of food to notice Simon turn a pleasing shade of red.

He quickly turned his back on the women and addressed Book. "Help me with this? We can put it in the kitchen." Simon squinted back at the cargo bay, and the multitudes of crates that held various sized puppies all yipping noisily. Groaning, Simon hoped they did not have far to travel to get the smelly creatures to their new home. At least it wasn't cows.

Once everything was stowed, _Serenity_ in the air, and everyone in their respective places, Mal glanced at the crate of food and another smaller trunk filled with clothes, sitting on the dining table.

"Who was this woman and why in hell she give you so much?"

Simon simply shrugged. "I'm not quite certain. She was very kind last night but, we danced only once and then she just slipped the room key into my hand. The instructions for the cargo were not delivered until this morning."

"Well, where we takin' this stuff?" Mal asked as Simon held out a code key.

"Instructions said to be given to the Captain only."

Mal's eyes narrowed as the rest of the crew started to file in for lunch. "I'm not liken' this. Too mysterious."

Kaylee bounced in and stood next to Simon who smiled warmly at her, reached into the crate and pulled out a large, red apple. Everyone grinned when her eyes lit and she snatched it out of his hand. When she bit into it, her eyes widened, and then fluttered closed as the sweet juices flowed over her tongue.

Simon watched her eyes, her mouth, transfixed, remembering how that mouth, her hands had felt on his skin. He felt himself harden at the mere thought and he shifted uncomfortably, drawing Kaylee's attention.

Only her innocent, "Was for me, right?" snapped him out of his pleasant reverie.

"Yes, it was for you." The warmth in his voice was unmistakable for those adept enough to notice it.

The only clear indication that Zoe had noticed something had changed between the two from last night to this morning was a quirked eyebrow as she watched the brief exchange.

"Most of what's in this smaller trunk is for you as well. We can go through it later to see what other surprises Lady Alexandra may have left for us."

His invitation was delivered with a friendly smile but from Inara's point of view, it held a far deeper meaning. She covered her smile with a delicate hand and fervently hoped she would have a chance to talk to Kaylee soon. It certainly appeared that Kaylee had gotten a lot more last night than she had hoped.

River, on the other hand, pulled a decidedly female garment out of the trunk and held it up to Simon. "Not your size."

The men laughed and guffawed as she did the same with the next two pieces she'd pulled out of the trunk; a slinky, silky dress and an even shorter, see-through lace nightgown.

"Okay, enough mei mei." Simon snatched the clothes out of River's hands and shoved them back into the trunk. He looked at Kaylee, who was giggling right along with everyone else. He pushed a suitably shocked look onto his face. "Well, now, this isn't fair." He dug into the chest, just to get one good jab back in, and pulled out a man's cravat. "Now see, this would not fit you."

"Oh, I dunno, I can think of lotsa things ta do with that," Jayne eyed the piece of silk with a lopsided grin.

"I don't want to know." Simon dropped it quickly into the trunk and closed the lid.

"I do!" Kaylee bounced beside Simon, who forcibly restrained himself from covering his ears.

"I don't!" Wash and Mal coursed together.

"Huh, well, you know how girls love to be restrained and blindfolded. It's just –"

Inara rolled her eyes and Zoe stood, shooting a glare at Jayne from across the table.

Wash turned to Zoe and asked, "You do?" A moment of silence passed before he added, "Huh."

Simon blanched. "We don't need to know _anything_ about your women."

Jayne shot him a smirk as he leaned back into his chair. "Sure ya do. When ya have one of yer own, ya won't be so curious as ta what I do with mine."

Simon exchanged a quick look with Kaylee, who simply giggled.

Wash leaned forward and plucked and apple from the crate. "All you do with _your_ women, Jayne, is polish them until they gleam."

"Stroke them so they fire straight and true." River added much to Simon's dismay.

"River!"

River shrugged at her brother. "Well he does. You prefer to –"

Simon's eyes narrowed a warning at his sister. "River."

Mal cleared his throat. "Well, I know I don't want to be hearin' anymore of this conversation. So, now that everyone's here, les discuss delivery schedules while whoever is in charge of makin' lunch today goes to it."

Book and Simon moved the crate of food over to the opposite counter where they proceeded to store the food. Kaylee, once she'd finished her apple, joined them, favoring Simon with a sultry look that caused every hair on his body to stand on end.

Fortunately, Book was too concerned with starting the meal and missed the look that passed between the two.

Simon was called back to the table but not before he held her eyes for a lot longer than he was accustomed.

"So these delivery instructions from this mysterious Alexandra Bai are to be carried out specifically by _you_." Mal said, pocketing the instruction chip.

Simon's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Seems as though she's taken a fancy to ya." Mal wiggled his eyebrows and Simon groaned.

"Oh don't even –"

"The lady that put us in that fancy place last night took a likin' to ya, Simon?" Kaylee returned with a basket filled with apples. As she placed it on the table, she rested a hand on his shoulder for balance.

This time, Mal noticed the look that passed between them and his eyes narrowed. "Apparently she did. She wants you to deliver these trunks to her business warehouse on Osiris. We got eight weeks to get it there."

"Can we make that schedule?" Jayne asked. "What with all the other cargo we got to transport."

"Barely. But with what she paid, we can push the engines to full burn and still earn a tidy profit."

Everyone stared at Mal, and an excited smile played across Kaylee's face. "We get to go to 'nother Core world!"

Simon paled and sank into the closest chair. "There has to be a mistake. I can't get off there."

Mal nodded at him. "Yep, right. So we have 'bout two months to figure out why this woman wants our resident pretty boy to deliver her goods."

Simon's eyes shifted to Mal. "Please. Don't ever call me pretty. Ever."

Kaylee giggled beside him and he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Call Kaylee pretty, but not me. Please."

Jayne jumped on that comment the moment it fell from Simon's lips. "Oh, we all know she'd rather hear them sweet words from you, doc."

Simon swallowed nervously and stood, his eyes never leaving Kaylee's. "She already knows I think she's pretty." He kissed her cheek softly before telling her he would help Book with lunch, that she should sit down and relax, enjoy another apple. He walked away, leaving everyone staring after him in awe.

Kaylee simply smiled and sank into her chair.

Mal was the first to demand, "What the hell happened last night?" But everyone's mouths were open to undoubtedly ask the very same thing.

Inara interrupted him with a delicate hand on his arm. "You were discussing the cargo. Don't get all distracted now. That's Jayne's job."

"Hey!" Jayne stared at her aghast.

Everyone else laughed and even Kaylee's eyes lit at Inara's little jab. But anyone who'd have looked at her face at that moment knew she could only feel the soft brush of Simon's lips against her cheek.

By the time lunch was finished, the delivery schedule of the cargo had been decided. Simon's special delivery would wait until last so they could have more time to work out the details.

No one felt comfortable letting him off the ship, especially on a Core world; and not just _any_ core world. His home planet. Not the best place for making a delivery run, regardless of how much this Alexandra Bai was paying.

While Simon went to tend to the infirmary, dragging River with him, Kaylee disappeared with Inara, leaving the rest of the crew sitting at the table wondering about what had changed between Kaylee and Simon.

"Lets just leave 'em be, Sir."

"I ain't approvin' of no shipboard romances."

"I'm fair sure they didn't ask for your approval."

Mal glared at Zoe and then turned to Wash and Jayne for support.

Jayne shrugged disinterestedly as he carved into a fat juicy apple. "Jus don let 'em share her bunk. The bulkheads ain't thick enough."

"What?" Wash exchanged a concerned look with Zoe before turning to Jayne. "You ain't never heard us before."

"That's cause I imagine Zoe threatens ta twist your balls until ya scream like a girl ifin ta make too much noise."

Zoe covered a short laugh with her hand and Wash simply glared at her.

"'Sides, I dun think Kaylee could keep her 'citement contained at finally beddin' that stuffy, uptight doc. The whole ship likely ta hear 'er. We'll know when _that_ relationship changes."

Having heard enough speculation, Book weighed in. "I think you're all overreacting. He kissed her cheek. That was all."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Inara sat on the couch, a picture of elegance as Kaylee told her about her evening in more explicit detail than she ever truly expected. "'Nara, he's not like nothin' I've ever had before. He's so swai and –"

"Yes, I remember that comment on Jiangyin." Inara's eyes danced. "How swai you thought he was. How you wanted to –"

"Kiss him all over," Kaylee finished with a dreamy sigh.

Inara couldn't suppress a girlish giggle. "So it was all you expected it to be?"

Kaylee sighed contentedly and hugged herself. "So much more."

"Well, I'll admit to being very surprised that you got him to move so fast."

"Oh, 'Nara," Kaylee curled her legs beneath her and sighed. "As soon as I got through to him, he was so different."

Inara nodded with a knowing smile. "That's usually the case."

"He's just so – wow." Kaylee's voice had taken on a dream-like quality. "But he doesn't want anyone to know. Not yet. Thinks the Capn'll space 'em."

Inara laughed. "Oh, I doubt that very much."

"'S what I said, but I gave in. We can sneak around for as long as he wants."

Inara giggled very un Companion-like at the thought of the prim and proper doctor stalking through the walkways in any state of dress or undress. "Well, I'm glad it was all you wanted it to be."

Kaylee nodded as a small, shy smile crept across her face. "Each and every time."

Inara raised a curious eyebrow. "More than once, hmm?"

Kaylee held up five fingers.

"You two _were_ busy last night." Inara laughed, her sweet voice echoing around the shuttle. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit," Kaylee admitted with a dreamy smile.

"Ahh, to be twenty-five again," Inara laughed at a secret joke. "Make sure Mal never finds out. He'd probably be jealous and toss Simon into the airlock without benefit of a suit."

Kaylee's mouth twisted into a concerned smile. "Why?"

"Men tend to have performance issues and Mal is a good ten years older than –"

Kaylee was quick to defend her man. "Oh, Simon definitely doesn't have that problem."

Inara giggled and shook her head. "I would say not."

* * *

After dinner, Kaylee checked the engine and slowly, quietly made her way to Simon's room. After checking the infirmary, she wasn't surprised to find that he wasn't there. He was probably exhausted. She sure was. But, she didn't want to go to bed without seeing him. Maybe he would invite her to stay. As sore as she was, she wanted to feel him inside her again and again.

The door slid open as she raised her hand to knock on the side panel and she smiled when he caught her hand and pulled her inside.

"It's about time." He kissed her swiftly and then indicted the large trunk on the floor. "We have a trunk of clothes to go through, remember?"

Boldly, she reached up and wrapped her fingers around his shirt, pulling him toward her. "I'd rather just remove all your clothes first."

Simon covered her hands with his. "Here? With River and Book –"

"Afraid of someone overhearin'?"

Afraid he'd say the wrong thing, as he usually did, he hesitated before answering. "Uhm, well – yes."

Before he'd realized it, she had slipped the first two buttons from their holes. "We'll jus have ta be extra quiet then."

"Kaylee – I –" The protest died on his lips as she leaned forward and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Any resistance fell away as he pulled her into his arms and returned her eager kiss.

They drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until the next morning when River's horrified screams brought everyone to the passenger dorms in a sleepy rush.

* * *

Simon, clad in only a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, held River while she screamed, and rocked her as she cried.

Kaylee slipped out of his room while everyone was peering in on the hysterical River and stood toward the back, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Tears welled in her eyes as an annoyed Jayne cursed and stomped back toward his bunk. She wanted to scream at him for his insensitivity.

Inara draped a comforting arm around Kaylee's shoulders and hugged her close. Peering back into Simon's bunk, she noticed the clothing littering the floor and reached out to slide the door closed so that no one would look in and wonder.

No one else gave Kaylee's state of dress – wearing the clothes she'd had on the previous night – a second glance as they all made their way back to bed.

After a short time, only Book, Inara and Kaylee remained in the hallway while Simon whispered soothingly to his sister.

"Is there anything I can do, son?" Book asked when he stepped into River's room.

Simon didn't even look up. "No. Thank you."

Book gave the two women standing outside the room a sad smile as he made his way back to his own room.

River muttered incoherently as Simon held her, a defeated look in his eyes when he finally glanced up to find Inara and Kaylee still standing just outside the door.

"Can we do anything?" Inara asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Book a few doors down.

Simon heaved a huge, shaky breath, his eyes betraying the hurt at seeing his beloved little sister going through so much pain. "Nothing much to be done."

Kaylee hadn't yet said anything and Inara squeezed her shoulders. "I'll help Kaylee make up the room next to yours so she can be nearby to help you." She didn't want to give away that she already knew about their relationship, but wanted Simon to have someone nearby to whom he could turn for emotional support.

* * *

Simon simply nodded as Inara and Kaylee left to make up the room and by the time he had calmed River down enough to feel comfortable leaving her side, he was so emotionally and physically drained, he simply curled onto his side and fell asleep, holding the troubled girl in his arms.

The next morning, people tiptoed around the hallway, wondering at the quiet that seemed to permeate the passenger dorms. Book smiled at Kaylee as they exited their respective rooms at the same time, both casting glances at Simon and River's closed doors.

Kaylee hesitated for a moment, wanting to go to Simon's room, but Book was already closer. "Why don't you check on River and I'll check on Simon?"

Kaylee nodded reluctantly as Book knocked gently on the door. When he heard no movement within, he opened it slowly.

Kaylee had just reached River's door when Book turned around. "He's not there." If he noticed the room's mess, he didn't speak of it.

A brief moment of panic flooded every nerve in Kaylee's body until she opened the door to River's room and found the two siblings sound asleep on the narrow bed. Tears filled her eyes at the comfortable and content looks on their faces. When she looked up at Book, who had just put a gentle hand on her shoulder, one lone tear slipped down her cheek.

She lingered for a moment in the doorway before sliding it shut, hoping they would sleep for a good long while before anyone woke them.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent with half the crew getting ready to finish a job, with Simon in the infirmary with River and Kaylee working on some portion of the ship that needed immediate repairs.

As she walked along the catwalk toward the Infirmary to check on Simon, she heard Jayne mutter rather loudly after dropping the end of a crate, "Well, I wouldn't be so clumsy if I'd actually gotten any _sleep_ last night! Damn moonbrain girl screamin' what's left of her bloody brains out."

Anger welled in Kaylee's heart and she gripped the nearest rail so tightly her knuckles turned white. As she opened her mouth to yell down at Jayne, Inara appeared at her side, a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. Or Simon."

Kaylee pouted at Inara and sighed sadly. "Simon is wound so tight, 'Nara. I'm scared he'll snap."

Inara wrapped her arm around Kaylee and led her toward the infirmary, her eyes twinkling. "Didn't he snap a few days ago? In your arms as I recall?"

Kaylee smiled as she remembered how it felt to hold him, so warm and alive and passionate in her arms. But today, the one time she'd seen him, his eyes held no spark of what had been between them. They simply held a sad resignation that nothing in his life would ever be easy – not anymore.

When Kaylee didn't answer, Inara continued. "He's worried about River, honey. He feels responsible and he –"

"I know. I jus wanna help 'em."

They were close to the infirmary now and through the windows could see Simon comforting an agitated River. "I think you help him more than you realize by just being there for him."

* * *

Oddly, their first of three jobs they'd picked up at the ball went smoothly. They delivered the goods and earned the gratitude – and the money – of those receiving the cargo. By that evening, they all sat around the dinner table, talking, laughing and grousing about the next delivery they needed to make.

River and Simon were mostly silent through dinner, with Simon only speaking when he was spoken to. Kaylee sat on one side of him, and River the other, but he spent most of the time attending to the troubled girl.

They'd nearly made it through dinner until something in River's brain snapped and she sent her mostly full plate sailing toward the wall.

Simon's hands covered his sister's in an instant and amidst the scowls and Jayne's litany of swears, he led her away, his arms cradling her against his side more to keep her from flailing wildly than to comfort her tirade.

Kaylee exchanged a concerned look with Inara who had paused with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Well, yet another broken dish. Who's cleanin' it up this time?"

Kaylee stood and went to the kitchen to grab a rag. "I will."

"Tired of that moonbrain's –"

"She's clearly troubled about something." Zoe picked at her food, disconcerted by River's odd behavior after so many good days.

Mal took another bite of food. "I'll talk to Simon."

"He's tryin' Cap'n," Kaylee scraped the broken dish and the food off the floor. "She's been so good since the ball."

"Somethin' musta changed between then and now. Simon's gotta keep better control over her."

Kaylee deposited her load into the trash receptacle.

"Where you goin'? Jayne asked as Kaylee moved away from the kitchen and toward the hallway. He eyed her half-eaten dinner with a hungry gleam.

"To check on Simon."

"What about your dinner?" Mal called as she entered the hallway.

"Not hungry no more."

* * *

River was still agitated when _Serenity's_ running lights were dimmed for the night.

Simon tucked her into bed, still muttering incoherently, a syringe filled with a common sedative tucked between his lips.

Simon knew River's constant breakdowns were damaging to the crew but short of taking her off a ship she so obviously loved, there was nothing else he could do except continue to search for the right medicinal combination to combat her hysteria.

After injecting the sedative, Simon sat on the bed and smoothed her hair until she fell into a medicated slumber. Heaving a heavy sigh, he slid off the bed and leaned his back against the wall. He pulled his legs up and rested his arm around them, lowering his head onto his arms and closing his eyes.

That is how Kaylee found him, hours later, when she'd worried about how River's newly agitated condition was affecting him. She knelt next to him and rested her hand on his head, smiling at the way his silken hair slipped between her fingers.

The lightest touch would have woken him and his head shot up, startling Kaylee enough to snatch her hand away.

"I'm sorry," Simon took her hand and held it tenderly. "You startled me."

"Was worried."

Simon smiled slightly and pulled her into his arms, tension flowing out of him as he held on to her soft, sweet body. He inhaled the fresh scent of her hair and closed his eyes.

"Come ta bed," Kaylee whispered, pushing her hand through his hair. "She'll be okay."

Simon glanced at River one last time before acquiescing to Kaylee's gentle tug of his hand.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She woke to a pitiful whining sound coming from the vicinity of the floor. Kaylee yawned and rolled over, careful to keep Simon's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiled sleepily when she felt him snuggle against her from behind, dropping a kiss to her neck.

But as she cuddled back against his chest, she heard it again, that whining, and forced open her eyes. She yawned and stretched, giggling as Simon mumbled incoherently behind her. She heard a little tick tick on the floor and leaned over the edge of the bed – and came nose to nose with a tiny little labrador puppy.

"Oh!" Kaylee gasped, waking Simon with her surprised gasp.

The puppy below wagged its tail excitedly as Kaylee slipped out of bed, quickly pulled on her clothes, and lifted it into her arms. "Well, hello little one. How'd you get in here?"

"Mal is going to have a fit," Simon yawned and watched Kaylee snuggle and kiss the puppy.

"He's so cute!"

Simon arched his head, squinted and chuckled. "She."

Kaylee turned the pup over and giggled. "Oh. I should kinda know the difference, huh?" her eyes danced as they swept over his body.

"I certainly hope so." Simon laughed as he slid out of bed and pulled on some pants. He scratched his fingers under the puppy's chin and kissed Kaylee's cheek as he walked over to the sink in the corner of the room to wash his face.

"Guess I have to find out which cage you got out of, hmm? Cap'n gonna be mighty upset if there's lots of you runnin' around this mornin'"

"I'd almost pay to see the look on his face," Simon said as he dried his face and hands on a towel.

As if on cue, the ship wide com crackled and the Captain's very irritated voice ordered everyone to the galley.

"Ah, well, perhaps I won't need to pay after all." He finished dressing and swept the puppy out of her arms. "Get dressed, I'll take this little guy to –"

Kaylee pouted and snatched the little pup away. "Mine."

Simon frowned at the puppy. "I've been replaced by a – a –"

Kaylee stepped into his arms and dragged a finger down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. "Not anyone in the 'verse that can replace you, honey."

Simon glanced down at the puppy licking at her hands and sniffing his shirt. "How – comforting. I think." He kissed her mouth before stepping away. "Get dressed and get up there. Captain finds out –"

"I know, I know," Kaylee shook her head and waved him away. "He won't toss you out the airlock, y'know."

"I'd not like to take the chance just yet."

* * *

When Simon made it to the galley, he was greeted with an annoyed Mal and a sneezing Jayne.

Simon's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jayne. "Something wrong?"

"Gorram dogs."

Simon fought the chuckle that rose through his chest at Jayne's apparent misery.

"Where's your sister?" Mal asked Simon. "She was wandering around the cages last night."

"No she wasn't," Jayne sneezed wetly. "She was having a screamin' fit in her room."

"That she was," Simon nodded but as Wash and Zoe entered from one direction, River entered from another, with an armful of excited puppy looking decidedly normal after her recent bad day.

Jayne scrambled up so quickly and backed away, he nearly knocked over his chair. "Keep that thing away from me."

"Needs love. Needs to remember who he is." River pressed her cheek to the squirming puppy's head.

"Will be no puppy lovin' on my boat!" Mal growled, sending a glare first in Simon's direction – as if he'd ever been able to control his sister – before setting his annoyed gaze on River.

"Aww, Mal," Inara walked over to River and brushed her fingers over the soft fur. "He's cute."

Jayne sneezed and Simon had to turn away to keep from laughing.

Mal stalked to River and glared down at her. "That – does not belong to you. Put it back."

Mal tossed his arms into the air when a bubbly, smiling Kaylee entered the room – no one noticed from the passenger dorms – with a jumpy, squirming bundle in her arms. "Mornin' Cap'n."

"These puppies are cargo! They are not to be played with!"

"Lonely." River said sadly as she pressed a kiss to the top of one squirming head.

"If something happens to them, we don't get paid." He favored the girls with a scour look. "We don't get paid, you don't eat and this ship don't fly. Dong ma?"

"Oh Mal, you're overreacting –" Inara started but Wash intervened.

"Jayne scared of an itty bitty puppy?" Wash could barely contain the excitement on his face.

Jayne glared at the pilot. "One more word little man –"

"And you'll what? Sneeze me to death?"

On cue, Jayne sneezed sending spittle all over the table. He stared pitifully at Simon. "Some help here, doc? I feel like I'm dyin' here."

"Yes, please take Jayne away. Anywhere other than here." Mal wrinkled his nose at Jayne's more disgusting than usual appearance.

"It's just an allergy. I hardly doubt you're dying." Simon rolled his eyes and pointed toward the infirmary, unwilling to get any closer to the disgusting man. "I'll give you some antihistamine. Might knock you out for a while."

"Good, won't need to hear or smell those mangy animals then."

"Wake up in a puddle of his own drool, tho' I bet!" Wash offered as the two men left the galley. He was clearly far too amused for his own continuing good health.

"Husband, when Jayne gets well, I might just stand aside and let him get in a swing."

Wash gaped at his wife. "You wouldn't."

"No, but the look on your face just now was worth the brief consideration."

* * *

Puppies securely in their cages, and River sufficiently chastised for taking them out in the first place, Mal went about his duties, leaving the rest of the crew to go about theirs.

Kaylee entertained River while Simon dealt with an increasingly more miserable Jayne.

"God, I've never seen anyone react so badly to a little dander before." Simon wrinkled his nose at Jayne. "You look truly pathetic."

"Den take pity on me and knock me the hell out."

"Oh no." Simon shook his head and smirked. "No. I think you need to be awake through all of this."

Jayne sneezed wetly and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Thought you said I was safe in here."

Simon grinned, understanding that Jayne was referring to a conversation they'd had the last time Jayne was injured and lying helpless at his mercy. Simon learned that Jayne had turned him and River into the Feds and surprisingly, his not so subtle threat had somehow made it through Jayne's thick skull. "Of course you are. You're still breathing, aren't you?"

"Not very well!"

Simon shook his head and busied himself with something on the counter. "That you decided to romp around with puppies was not my fault."

"I'm gonna hurt that gorram sister of yours."

"She didn't know."

"Now that's a lie an you know it."

Simon turned away to hide his smile. It was more than likely River knew that Jayne would have an allergic reaction. She _was_ a reader after all. It made him all warm and fuzzy inside. He owed his little bratty sister a giant hug for this.

* * *

"Jayne is the biggest baby I've ever seen." Simon sank into the couch beside Kaylee who had been waiting outside the infirmary for him to finish with his patient. "Literally. The biggest. He just won't leave. He's starting to test even _my_ patience. And I used to think I had a lot."

Kaylee giggled and scooted closer to him, resting her hand on his thigh. "He's just sick."

"He's allergic. That's it." Simon shook his head. "Pathetic."

"Maybe he's just likin' you takin' such good care of 'em." Kaylee wiggled her eyebrows suggestively which made her laugh even harder when Simon caught her meaning.

"God, don't ever," he spluttered. "That's just – just – wrong! Ugh!"

Kaylee laughed long and hard and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Sorry honey." She tilted her head noting his thoroughly disgusted reaction and giggled. "Well, maybe not too much."

Simon's eyes were still wide with the disturbing mental image. "I'm scared for life."

Kaylee swung her leg over his thigh and rubbed him with her knee. "Maybe I can do something about that?" She leaned against his chest and kissed his neck.

"I – ah – yes, all right." His hands went around her lower back, tugging the back of her shirt up so he could feel her bare skin. "I think you'll have to try hard. That image is just – too disturbing for words."

She sucked gently at his neck and gently trailed her fingers down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

Simon pulled her into his lap and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as desire and arousal coursed through his blood. Jayne had kept him plenty occupied for the last few days and he'd not spent as much time with Kaylee as he'd wanted. Their relationship was so new, he found it difficult to think of anything but her at all times.

Kaylee groaned against his mouth and rolled her hips against his, feeling him swell between them.

"Maybe we should – ah – take this to –"

But Kaylee's mouth on his silenced him and he could do nothing but slide his hands down her back, against her bare skin, touching as much of her as his fingers could find.

* * *

Wash and Zoe made their way slowly to the infirmary, really in no hurry to reach their destination. Jayne was probably there and they had no desire to see him. His pathetic sniffling was beginning to even grate on their nerves. They were a few steps ahead of Mal, who was back in the galley speaking with Book about delivering the puppies to their new home. As they rounded the corner, they stopped and stared at the couple before them.

Simon and Kaylee were sitting on the couch outside the infirmary engaged in what looked to be very intimate embrace.

"Well."

"Huh. Wonder when that happened?" Wash smiled approvingly at the placement of Simon's hands, which were slowly inching down Kaylee's back, beneath coveralls tied at her waist.

They moved backwards out of sight and contemplated their next move.

"Think we should interrupt them?" Zoe asked, peeking around the corner.

"I wouldn't." Wash chuckled, his eyes full of mirth.

"And why not?" Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Better we find them than the Captain."

"It'd be more embarrassing for Simon if we interrupted them." Wash glanced down, and wiggled his hips.

Zoe let out a short laugh as Book appeared beside them.

"Why are we standing over here? Something happening that – oh."

"I wonder what's wrong with their bunks?" Zoe asked as Mal approached.

Wash gave a short laugh. "Not big enough?"

Mal peered around the corner and his eyes widened. "What the – When did this –" After a beat, what Wash had said registered in his mind and he sent the pilot a scathing look. He looked around the corner again. "And the couch IS?"

Zoe stared with rising eyebrows as Simon's hands disappeared down the back of Kaylee's overalls. "If you intend to stop them, do it soon, Sir."

Book heartily agreed as he glanced around the corner and noticed the placement of Simon's hands and the appropriate amount of squirming Kaylee was doing in his lap. "Yes, please. Someone stop them. If River – "

Mal threw Book an incredulous look, and scowled when Zoe indicated that he keep his voice down. "River! Jayne walks in here, he'll take captures and post them all over the ship!"

"Kaylee'd be proud her fun warranted such close scrutiny," Wash said with a grin.

"Simon wouldn't." Mal cocked his head, considering the embarrassment the overly proper doctor would feel. Perhaps Jayne's touch was just what this situation needed.

Book caught onto Mal's train of thought and raised a warning finger. "Don't you even – "

"My ship. My rules." Mal whirled around the corner and everyone tensed as they heard him ask, very loudly. "And what is wrong with your _bunks_?"

"Uh oh." Wash hurried after him, eager to temper the Captain's anger. Zoe followed, not wanting to miss the doctor's dressing down for daring to lay his hands on Mal's little mei mei.

Book hung back, wanting to give the kids some privacy. But he did peer around the corner once curiosity got the best of him.

Simon started so much that Kaylee nearly slipped off his lap. But she tightened her arms around his neck and turned her head to smile happily at the approaching Mal.

"Yes, Capn'? she asked with wide, innocent eyes.

Mal looked them over and crossed his arms. "Other than 'when the hell did this happen?', we need inocked 'fore we land. Job, you know? Earns us money to buy parts to keep flyin'?"

Simon stammered some response that brought a chuckle to Zoe's lips and even Wash had to laugh at the blush creeping down his neck.

"Yes, Capn'. Didn't think we was so close to landin'"

"Well we are, let's go, doc."

Simon slowly, carefully lifted Kaylee off his hips, hoping to whatever God looked down on them that Kaylee's nimble fingers hadn't reached the fastenings of his pants. To his dismay, his shirt was nearly unbuttoned to his waist, but thankfully that was it.

As Simon followed Mal toward the infirmary, Wash leaned over and whispered to Simon, "Nothin' like a demanding Captain to spoil the – momentum, huh?"

Simon's eyes widened and Zoe laughed just as Jayne sauntered around the corner to receive his own inoculation shot.

"What's up folks?" The man was far too cheerful when cradling Vera.

"Not Simon." Mal rolled his sleeve up and held out his arm, an unreadable expression on his face.

Wash couldn't resist adding his own little jibe. "Anymore, that is."

Simon groaned and prepared the hypos for injection, dreading the talk he knew the Captain was going to insist they have when he returned.

"Can't wait to get rid of those mangy furballs." Jayne sneezed and Simon found himself hoping something went wrong on this delivery so he had an excuse to stay in the infirmary for a very long time when they returned.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Dinner was a loud boisterous affair. Everyone was pleasantly pleased and surprised that nothing had gone wrong with _this_ delivery either. Jayne was still snuffling disgustingly, but he was doing better now that the puppies were gone. Mal had surprisingly said nothing about finding Kaylee in Simon's lap in the lounge which kept Simon tense and on edge for the entire day.

But right in the middle of dinner, Mal turned stern eyes on Simon and in no uncertain terms asked the date of the wedding.

A horrified look passed across Simon's face but Mal kept his face stoic and his eyes hard.

Simon swallowed hard. "Wedding?"

"Ya, you wanna bed my mechanic, you do it all legal like."

"I don't –" Simon glanced from the shocked Kaylee back to Mal. He shook his head. No one was going to tell him when and how to propose marriage. As angry as he was at that moment, he didn't even look at Kaylee – something he was about to regret – but instead leveled as hateful a gaze as anyone had ever seen at Mal. "No. I will not ask Kaylee to marry me simply because you have a problem with –"

"Truth comes out. No big surprise. You rich boys like to use 'em and leave 'em."

"That is –" Simon was distracted by Kaylee, who stood, eyes filling with tears. Simon's eyes shifted from her to Mal and back again, unsure of where to direct his full attention. "Not – Kaylee –" He reached for her but she stepped away from him.

"No big shock that you don't want to marry her."

"Not right now, no." Simon stammered. His mind wasn't working well with Mal's unfair barrage and he knew instantly that he'd said the wrong thing.

Wash and Zoe's pained looks gave him some form of comfort. They'd gone through a similar tirade before their marriage. It was no secret Mal hated shipboard relationships.

Simon reached out to Kaylee again, knowing he needed to explain himself. "Kaylee – wait - I don't –"

"Let her go now before you break her completely."

Simon didn't notice Kaylee hesitate at his plea because he'd turned around and directed his full flaring temper on Mal.

"Stay out of this!"

"You don't love her, you're just using –"

"No!" Simon hissed and then realized his mistake when he saw the hurt look pass across Kaylee's face. "No – I mean, yes I –"

Kaylee's sob stopped his heart. And he reached for her but she twisted away from his hand and bolted out of the room.

"Smooth, doc." Jayne shoveled another bite of food into his mouth.

Wash kicked him under the table, which earned a scowl from the big thug.

Inara glared at Mal, and then Simon, as she stood, fully intent on following Kaylee. But her annoyed gaze lingered for an extra split second on Simon's crestfallen face as he stared down the hallway. The true and utter anguish there stopped her heart.

Simon swallowed thickly before turning eyes filled with such hurt and malice on Mal that Inara shivered from the intensity. In a low, almost defeated tone, he said steadily. "Thanks, Captain."

"Happy ta help!" Mal said jovially as he picked up his fork. "Good we know where ya stand now."

A moment of silence passed as Simon glanced down at his plate and then slowly back at Mal. "You don't understand."

"That ya just wanna bed her with no commitment? Yeah, I understand perfectly. You rich, privileged, pretty boys have your pick of women. Always following you with their hearts on their sleeves, ready to spread for the smallest bit of attention. You ain't gonna use Kaylee as your own personal whore until you get tired of her."

Inara covered her mouth in indignation at the insult. Book looked as if he wanted to say something and Wash and Zoe simply stared in silent shock. As angry as Mal had been over them getting together, he'd never resorted to such foul insults. Even Jayne paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

Simon gave a short snort of laughter and leveled dark blue eyes on the Captain. If he had ever felt the overwhelming desire to hit the man, it was now. "Is that what you truly think is going on between us?" His voice was low and laced with venom. "If I'd wanted to simply bed Kaylee, I would have done so _long_ before now."

"Playin' hard ta get is a nice trademark for you rich –"

"You would have me marry her now?" His tone was incredulous. He couldn't believe the pig headed man didn't understand. As easily as he could become tongue-tied with Kaylee, he found it frightfully easy to string together coherent sentences right now. "Legally tie her to a wanted fugitive?"

Zoe and Wash gaped at Simon, and Book glanced across the table at him, a look of pity on his face. It took Jayne and Mal an extra moment for Simon's words to register.

But as Mal opened his mouth to speak, Simon continued. "So when I'm caught, or the Alliance learns of my _marriage_, they can use her to get to me, or to River. So they can torture her?"

"No Alliance sets foot on my boat. I protect my crew."

"But you want me to _marry_ Kaylee. Love, honor and _protect_. Those are the _vows_." Simon's voice was thick with emotion and Inara could feel tears well in her eyes. "Except I am incapable of protecting _anyone_. _You_ know that as well as I do. I am a fugitive. I broke my sister out of a top secret Alliance facility and we are on the run. _You_ protect _us_! Yet you want me to say those vows when I have no hope, no way of being able to _keep_ them!"

Wash and Zoe sat spellbound by the emotion behind Simon's words and even Jayne gaped in silence.

"Since you are so _very_ fond of bringing up my _privileged_ upbringing, then perhaps I should explain to you what those vows mean to me. They are not just words, they are a promise; A promise I have no way right now to keep." Simon's voice shook, but he continued. "I have nothing to give Kaylee. No ring, no home, nothing. And she deserves the _best_ a husband can provide for her." Simon forced the tears back though his hands shook for the effort. "I _will not_ marry her when I can give her nothing. Nothing except myself. It's all I have. It may be all I _ever_ have."

Simon took a deep breath, trying to control his raging emotions. "So what has this rich, privileged upbringing gotten me now? I don't have the ability, the knowledge or the money to help my sister, whom I would die to protect. And that hurts more than you will _ever_ understand. And you want me to add another responsibility to my life? I already _feel_ responsible for Kaylee. I tried to ignore her advances, Captain. Do you think for all of my _privileged_ education I couldn't tell when a girl was throwing herself at me? Do you think it's been easy for me to ignore her when what I really wanted was –" He couldn't give voice to his desires. Not now. Simon glanced at Jayne and gave a pained chuckle. "Or should I just have bedded her like one of Jayne's whores and been done with her– hoping that once the deed was done she'd abandon her crush?"

Simon finally stood and glanced down at his plate once again, taking a deep, calming breath. His heart was racing and the tears were ever so close to falling. When he looked up again, there was no one in the room who was not moved by the defeated look in his eyes. "I am not that kind of man. I wouldn't do that to Kaylee. Not now and not ever."

Softly, he whispered, "Nothing is good enough for Kaylee. I am _not_ good enough for her." He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "And I never will be." He turned around and walked out of the room leaving everyone staring after him slack jawed.

A few moments of silence passed before Jayne muttered, "Well, crap, the doc has balls after all."

"Huh," was all Mal could think to say.

If looks could kill, Inara would have sent Mal to an early grave, followed _very_ closely by Jayne.

Book rose to follow Simon but the sniffling at his side caused him to stop and glance down at River, who sat demurely with her hands folded in her lap, her head bowed, crying.

In clearly coherent, cohesive sentences she spoke softly. "He gave it all up for me; His home, his work, his life. He's lost without it all. Doesn't know what to do. Doesn't fit in. Is afraid." When she glanced up, her eyes fell on Inara across the table. "Was afraid to let down the barriers. But she slipped through. He loves her." When she took a breath, she sobbed. "But he doesn't have anything to give her. Because of me." Tears tracked a steady path down her cheeks and Book immediately reached out and placed a comforting arm around her thin shoulders.

Inara hurried around the table and sank into the chair Simon had just vacated. She took River's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "He is more than good enough for Kaylee. We know he loves her. He doesn't need a ring or a marriage certificate to prove that." She sent a scathing glare in Mal's direction.

"Everything will work itself out, child." Book said softly, rubbing her shoulders as she covered her face and cried; hard, deep tears that shook her whole body.

"Simon can't fix me. But Kaylee can fix Simon." River glanced up at Mal with an innocence that caused even the battle hardened Jayne's heart to melt. "Now they're both broken. Like me."

Having heard enough, Inara stood. "River, honey, the Shepherd is going to stay with you while I go talk to Simon, okay?" She needed to reach Simon first. She'd dealt with Kaylee in this type of mood before but the usually very stoic, unemotional Simon was another matter entirely.

River leaned weakly against Book's shoulder, her energy spent. Book nodded over the distraught girls head.

Mal stood, his body tense with guilt. "Inara – let me –"

"You've done enough damage for the night, Mal." She turned on her heel and walked out.

Unable to contain what needed said, Jayne muttered, "she's got a point there."

Mal sighed and turned to Zoe, who had pulled Wash to his feet and was about to walk toward the cockpit, away from the infuriating Captain. She glared at him with as much malice as Inara had.

"If you're looking for a sympathetic ear in this direction, you'd better think again, Sir."

* * *

Inara checked every passenger dorm for Simon, even the ones currently unoccupied. She looked through the windows of the infirmary as she walked into the lounge area immediately outside, hoping that he would be easy to find. She fleetingly considered that maybe he had gone after Kaylee himself, but then shook her head, knowing that in his current state of mind he would not even attempt to see her. 

Concerned that she could not easily locate him, she made her way back to the infirmary and decided to actually step inside this time. She smiled sadly as she approached the doorway and saw him sitting on the floor in the corner, leaning against the wall. His arms were wrapped around his bent knees, which were pulled up to his chest and his head was leaning dejectedly against the wall.

Simon heard the rustle of delicate fabric on the infirmary floor before he saw her. But he didn't have the energy to look up. He just swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing the pain in his heart to go away. But the guilt he felt at his uncharacteristic behavior warred with his desire to be left alone. He knew he had hurt River tonight, as much as he had hurt Kaylee – and he hadn't meant to hurt either of them. It was a habit he needed to learn how to break and he didn't even know where to start. The rest of the crew, well, they could go to hell.

Thinking of nothing else he could possibly say, he simply muttered a defeated, "I'm sorry." He could feel her kneel beside him, her gentle hand resting on his shoulder.

"For what?" Inara asked, curious. "For speaking your heart?"

"My heart doesn't matter," Simon said flatly, forcing all emotion out of his voice. The Captain had forced him to face that painful reality. "Keeping River safe is all that matters."

"You don't believe that."

"She's all I have and I – I need to fix her. I hurt her tonight."

"She isn't the only one." She saw Simon's wince and his eyes squeeze shut at the memory.

The walls were back; the carefully constructed walls that he had carried from the moment he'd boarded _Serenity_. Kaylee had been chipping away at them bit by bit. Then in the last week she'd slipped through those barriers he had erected around his heart. Six months worth of pieces lay scattered at their feet. All rebuilt within the span of ten short minutes, by one callous, heartless Captain.

"I don't think there was a dry eye in the room when you left."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Inara didn't have to look at his face to see his bloodshot eyes. She could hear the tears in his voice.

"Oh – I thought it might."

"The cold, proper Core doctor has feelings after all. What a surprise it must have been for everyone." Simon muttered sarcastically with a shake of his head, more to keep her from noticing the sob that formed on his lips than for any other reason.

"Your feelings have been clear for quite some time." When he had no response for that, she continued, "for one who is trained to see into men's hearts."

"There's nothing there to see, Inara. Not anymore. I can't do this. I can't pull myself in so many directions. It will tear those I love apart. It's tearing me apart." Simon said sadly. He lifted his head and glanced around the infirmary. "I used to think the hospital was my home. I felt comfortable there. Safe. I could do some good. I could help people. But that's gone now and I've come to terms with it. River was worth every sacrifice I made. "

Inara fought the tears that welled in her eyes. His voice was so sad and he looked so young and lost she just wanted to pull him into her arms and encourage him cry it all out.

"I had no right to bring Kaylee into our troubles. Or you, or Book or – anyone on this ship. But it's too late now. River loves this ship and my – my heart is here. Held firmly in the grasp of the sweetest, loveliest woman I have ever met. Wherever we go, it will always be here."

"You're not going anywhere, Simon." The determination in her own voice surprised her. She had taken a liking to the fugitive siblings from day one, and she was not going to stand by and watch Simon self-destruct now, or let the Captain drive an un-repairable wedge between Simon and Kaylee, or worse, push him off the ship entirely.

"The Captain has never liked me. Tonight will just widen that rift. I'm stuck; trapped in a web of my own making. I can't leave without breaking the hearts of the two women I love most in this 'verse and I – can't stay. He doesn't approve and we live here only his good will." He glanced at Inara for the first time, his words trailing into a whisper.

"Will you do me a favor?"

Simon sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Just one?"

"If I can."

"Go to my shuttle and rest. It is the most private place on the ship. No one will bother you there. And you need some time alone."

"Ah, so the Captain can accuse me of –"

"You leave that heartless _liumang_to me." Inara stood, her eyes blazing. "Now I have to go see to a broken hearted mechanic. Will you go, please?"

"I should go to her. It's my fault –"

"No, go to my shuttle. Please." The tone left no room for argument. Inara regretted using such a firm tone, but she knew Simon was stubborn enough that if she gave an inch, he would go to Kaylee himself. And right now, that would probably do more harm than good.

Simon nodded wordlessly, his emotions too bruised and battered to argue, and as he pushed himself to his feet, he remembered – "River, I need to check on –"

Inara held up a neatly manicured hand. "Shepherd Book is with her. She's fine."

"But –"

"If she needs you, he will come for you." She took his arm and led him out to the cargo bay. "Now please, go."

* * *

"Kaylee honey?" Inara set one long, lean leg into the engine room and didn't have far to look before she found _Serenity's_ resident heartbroken mechanic. Tools littered the ground at her feet and Inara delicately stepped over them, stopping beside the gently swinging hammock. 

Kaylee cuddled a brightly colored fluffy pillow to her chest, which Inara was certain represented Simon, her eyes staring at some invisible spot on the wall.

"Don' wanna talk, 'Nara."

"Then listen instead, mei mei." Inara moved to her side but Kaylee just turned her head away.

Sighing, Inara dragged the nearly empty tool box over to the hammock and gingerly sat down, glancing up sadly at her friend. After a moment of silence, Inara began. "I have an eidetic memory, you know."

"That's nice, 'Nara." Kaylee hugged her pillow closer and Inara's heart wrenched when she could see the colorful material wet with tears.

"Simon gave the Captain a piece of his mind after you left."

"Bett'rn he can give me, 'parently."

A sudden thought occurred to Inara, freezing her blood. "Kaylee, do you – want to marry Simon?"

A beat of silence passed and Inara held her breath.

"Never thought 'bout it until t'night. Jus' wanted ta be with him."

"Simon has thought about it."

This earned Inara a cautious, disbelieving look over the side of the hammock.

"Want to hear what he said to the Captain now?" A twinkle returned to Inara's eyes when Kaylee nodded slowly.

* * *

"Shipboard romances. Huh. Nothin' but trouble." 

Jayne and Mal were the only ones left in the galley, but Jayne was the only one still eating. One by one, he'd pulled the abandoned plates in front of him and finished the remainder of the food.

Mal stared at him, trying to act disgusted. But, in truth, he didn't feel disgusted. Didn't feel much at all, except like the biggest ass in the 'verse.

No, he didn't like shipboard romances. They _were_ nothing but trouble. But it was a rare day when he got what he wanted on his own ship. He'd hurt Kaylee terribly tonight. The young mechanic he thought of as a younger sister that needed his protection, and he didn't know what he was going to do to make it right again.

His already tenuous relationship with Inara, who had _still_ not yet left despite her assurances such a departure was imminent, was now strained with another element that was truly, if he could bring himself to admit it, none of his business.

He'd made three women cry tonight. He'd seen the tears in Inara's eyes after Simon had walked away. Kaylee, Inara and – River. The little, traumatized girl who's only stable rock in her life had just been shaken lose by his meddling. Her agonized, tear-filled words had struck a deeper chord in his hardened heart more than he really wanted to admit. The absolute truth of them hit him more strongly than if Simon had thrown a punch and struck him square in the jaw.

He fleetingly wished Simon _had_ struck him. Instead of just sitting there, words spilling out of his mouth in a litany of truth that no one at the table could even begin to deny. The words had come from his heart, strung together as precisely as an expert surgeon stitched a bleeding patient. Without the slightest hesitation. they fell from lips trembling with heartache and, Mal suspected, a heavy dose of guilt. Stupid doctor took things nearly as personal as Kaylee.

His whole crew now thought he was a horrible tyrant. He didn't even have Zoe's support. Though, truth be told, in matters of the heart, he rarely did.

Jayne continued to babble, but Mal didn't hear a word, simply sat there staring at the hallway, through which he should simply walk and try to make things better. But male pride wouldn't allow him to move a muscle, so he sat there, guilt burning through his blood.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"He said all that?" Kaylee's eyes held a disbelieving wonder as she hung on Inara's every word.

"Word for word, mei mei."

Kaylee buried her head in her hands. "Simon finally says somethin' all poetical an I'm not there ta even hear it."

Inara stood and took Kaylee's hand. "Why don't you come to my shuttle, get cleaned up and go see Simon. I'm – sure he could use your company right now. He was pretty upset when he walked out."

"Prolly doesn't even want to see me."

"I'm fairly certain he does."

Kaylee shrugged uncertainly at Inara but slipped out of the hammock anyway, her wish to put things right with Simon warring with her desire to slink into the darkest corner and do nothing but cry.

The two said very little as they made their way to Inara's shuttle. The older woman slid the door open slowly, quietly and invited Kaylee to precede her.

When Kaylee stepped around the curtain hiding the door from the rest of the interior, her heart fluttered and she inhaled sharply.

Simon lay awkwardly on the couch, sound asleep, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other draped at his waist.

Kaylee turned to Inara, who simply smiled, her eyes dancing.

"I'll be in the passenger dorms," Inara whispered as she trailed the back of her hand down Kaylee's damp cheek. "Stay here tonight. Work it out. He loves you."

Kaylee bit her bottom lip and nodded, tears filling her eyes. She hugged Inara tightly and whispered, "I know." Kaylee stood unmoving until Inara left, closing the door securely behind her. She stared at Simon for a long moment before walking to his side and kneeling beside the plush couch. As she stared down at him, she could see the barely visible streaks on his cheek. She reached out to brush her finger over one pale line, her heart twisting.

As soon as he felt her finger, Simon's eyes snapped open. He sat up swiftly, blinking sleep out of his eyes. His heart lurched at the sight of Kaylee, red eyed and kneeling beside him. He looked around quickly, hoping Inara was nowhere in sight. It wouldn't look good for him to be sleeping in here with Inara. And he'd already made a mess of things tonight. He didn't need any other misunderstandings to complicate matters further.

"'Nara told me what you said to the Cap'n."

Simon swallowed thickly. "I meant every word." He wanted to reach for her, to pull her into his arms and kiss her tears away. But he had no right to do that, not after the way he had hurt her.

"I shouldn't have run away. I missed your poetical speech."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but he wanted to explain. His heart pushed the words out of his mouth before he could stop them and he leaned forward and slid his hands around her cheeks. "Kaylee, I – I would marry you in a heartbeat. But it's not fair for me to ask you to share the life and name of a fugitive. I can't do that to you. I – I love you too much to condemn you to such an unknown, dangerous fate."

"Everythin's a big unknown out here in the black."

"But not everyone out here is on the Alliance's most wanted list."

Kaylee nodded and leaned into his hands, taking comfort from his gentle touch.

"It's not fair of me to ask you to wait until River and I are free. That day may never come. I – I have nothing to give you, and I want to give you everything your heart desires. It's – difficult –"

She knew it was hard for him to admit those words to her. "I jus want you."

His heart melted and he drew her into his arms with a heavy sigh. "It's all I have to give."

"It's enough." Kaylee clung tightly to him and when he tilted her head to press his lips to hers, she accepted the kiss with an excited fervor he never thought he would ever feel again.

He kissed her mouth, her cheek, her closed eyelids, her ear, reverently holding her and murmuring words of love.

When she pushed him back against the couch and straddled his hips, he reluctantly tore his mouth from hers and glanced nervously around the room.

"'Nara said ta stay here t'night." Her fingers worked on his shirt buttons, quickly pulling them through their holes.

Sharp breath hissed through his teeth when she impatiently pushed aside the material and ran her palms up his firm chest. Her fingers danced across the warm skin, tugging at each firm nipple before sliding around his neck.

Their tongue's danced in the soft candlelight, urgent kisses driven by an even more urgent, primal need to connect, become one, to drown their brief sorrow in overwhelming love and passion.

When he would have taken his time, slowly showed her with his mouth and hands how much he truly did love her, she pushed his hands away and rolled her hips against him, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Kaylee –"

"Nothing proper. Not tonight. Not right now." The desire and lust radiating through Kaylee's eyes burned through every nerve in his body. "Please. Just show me how much you want me."

* * *

Inara woke to a soft knocking on the doorframe to the bunk across from the one she had borrowed for the night. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, tightened the robe about her slim waist and cracked the door open so that she could see who was stalking the hallways at this time of night.

She was not surprised to see the large, partially shadowed form of Malcolm Reynolds standing outside of his medic's closed door.

She watched with amused, twinkling eyes as he opened the sliding door and then closed it again, after realizing that there was no one was asleep within. He stalked away with a huff, and Inara followed him, her footsteps light on the metal floor beneath them.

Before she could stop him, and mildly amused to be looking at this from the outside, he strode quickly up the steps to her shuttle and slid open the door. She hurried after him, hoping that he hadn't disturbed the occupants inside.

As she stepped into the darkness, she collided with his back and he craned his neck around to stare incredulously at her.

"Looking for me?" she whispered, wrapping a hand around his arm and drawing him out of view of the bed.

He glanced back at the sleeping couple, contently wrapped in one another's arms and allowed her pull him behind the drape that served to hide the aesthetically unappealing door.

"Looking for Kaylee. Thought she might be in here with you. Wasn't in her bunk – or Simon's."

Soft music cycled in the background, drowning out any noise they made.

Inara's eyes held an amused twinkle. "Well, I don't think she would appreciate being disturbed right about now."

Mal cast a glance in the direction of the bed. "I noticed."

"You can apologize to them in the morning." Inara dragged him out of the shuttle. "Let them sleep."

He shot her an indignant look. "Who said I was going to apologize?"

"What are you doing stalking around my shuttle in the middle of the night then?"

He couldn't find a suitable answer quick enough and she quirked an amused eyebrow. "You know you wronged them tonight and even through that thick head of yours, you know you them an apology."

Mal scowled at the frustrating woman he refused to admit he loved. "What I owe them is my business, Inara. I'd 'preciate you stayin' out of it."

"When you start staying out of mine, Mal. I'll start staying out of yours." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him staring after her with narrowed eyes.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kaylee stretched languidly against the warm body curled beside her. She yawned and buried her face in his shoulder inhaling the faint cedar scent that seemed to permeate his skin. The events of the previous night flashed through her mind and she shuddered, not wanting to relive those painful memories. When strong, protective arms tightened around her shoulders, she glanced up at him, her eyes bright.

"Is it morning?" he asked sleepily, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Not until we get out of bed." She wiggled against him, drawing a sleepy smile to his lips.

"I, ah – see."

Kaylee giggled and raised her leg across his hips, brushing intimately against him. "Time ta do more'n see."

He slid his hand down over her shoulders and arm, fingers dancing to her side and down her hip before curling around the back of her thigh. He was in no hurry to face the world outside of the shuttle. In here, it was just Kaylee and him. "I think I can do that."

"Think less, too." Kaylee murmured as she responded to the subtle pressure of his hand at the back of her thigh and slid atop him. She rolled her hips against his and was rewarded with a low groan.

* * *

While Kaylee slumbered lightly, Simon extricated himself from her boneless limbs and looked around the shuttle, hoping he would find what he was looking for. With a small, calculating smile, he located the water picture and the basin on the far side of the bedside table. He poured a generous amount into the basin and then picked up the cloth that lay beside it.

When he'd returned to the bed, he found her smiling at him through sleepy eyes. "Who's tired now, hmm?" Simon winked and was rewarded with a giggle that made his heart turn over in his chest.

"Your fault."

"For being the cause of your exhaustion?" Simon put the basin on the bedside table and sat next to her. "I accept the blame."

She reached for him and he took her hand, knowing it to be the one that had stroked him earlier. He lifted the cloth from the basin, squeezed it out and slowly, methodically, washed each finger, while Kaylee looked on in obvious delight.

He could feel her heart rate quicken as he dipped the cloth into the water and slid it along her arms. Kaylee trembled at the touch of his fingertips on her skin and the roughness – compared to his soft, smooth fingers – of the cloth. She trembled and he grinned, giving her that swai smile that had the power to simply melt her insides.

He trailed the fingers of his other hand down across her stomach, causing gooseflesh to pebble her skin, and parted her thighs. The cloth encased in his other hand followed, gently washing away the remnants of their coupling. He bathed her slowly, tenderly, soaking the cloth and then returning to the soft skin between her thighs, probing gently, stroking the soft folds with the tip of a finger.

The scent of her aroused and intoxicated him and he could feel himself hardening as he finished washing her. He lifted the dry hand towel and carefully rubbed it over her, his hands gentle, his touch light, as he drew the plush material over her skin. He coaxed her onto her stomach and she complied willingly, unable to muster the strength to refuse.

He noticed a vial sitting beside the table and lifted it, smiling coyly as Kaylee tried to sit up to see what he had in his hand. After a bit of insistence, he'd convinced her to just lie there and let him work. He tipped the vial and spilled some of the lotion into his hand. When he rubbed it into her skin, carefully caressing every inch, she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. It had a slight flowery fragrance to it, which reminded him of her, and it got warmer as he worked it into the skin. As he brushed his fingertips across her back, he leaned over her, pressing slow, languid kisses to the soft skin of her shoulder. Carefully moving her honeyed hair to one side, he pressed his lips gently to her neck, his tongue making slow circles against the skin.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, before continuing down her body to massage the lotion into her lower back, his lips following the motion of his hands, bestowing fluttery kisses on her sensitive skin. When he reached her soft, rounded buttocks, he let his hands linger, rubbing and massaging. The curves fit so well into his hands, he had a difficult time resisting parting her legs right then and there and taking her from behind.

He knew she was aroused. He could feel the muscles in her back and legs tense when he bent and rubbed his cheek against her lower back, his lips moving lower to kiss the firm roundness just below. His fingers continued lower, teasing the skin of her upper thigh, before moving down to her ankles. He massaged and rubbed the lotion deep into her skin, before softly instructing her to turn over.

"Simon – please," Kaylee begged, for the first time lifting her suddenly heavy hands and pushing them into his hair. She tugged at the dark strands, hoping to stop this slow torture.

She loved his hands, his touch, his mouth, everything about him; so different from her, so cultured and refined; skin so pale and perfect. But after the wonderfully sensuous massage that had every nerve in her body on edge, the feel of his wonderfully gentle and soft hands on her body, there was only so much a girl could take.

"Good things come to those who wait, bao-bei." Simon's voice rose barely above a whisper. He nibbled on her ear, licking and sucking before traveling to her mouth. He cupped her cheeks, gazing at her with an unfathomable expression of love and adoration.

Kaylee closed her eyes as he leaned closer, anticipating the kiss that did not touch her lips.

Simon kissed her closed eyelids first, lips sliding down her cheek before finally ending at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

By the time Kaylee and Simon reached the passenger dorms, they could hear voices coming from the galley. Kaylee refused to leave his side, even though her stomach had growled more than once during their morning tryst, as he went to check on River.

To their great surprise, Shepherd Book greeted them as Simon slid open the door to River's bunk.

"Shepherd?" Simon's eyes immediately fell on his sister, legs curled beneath her, reading from the history pad Simon had brought with him. "Is she –" He released Kaylee's hand and moved to River's side.

"She's fine," Book and River said together and Book chuckled.

River closed the data pad and looked up at her brother with a smile. "Waiting for you."

Book pushed himself to his feet and moved toward the door. "Yes, we should get to the galley before Jayne eats all the food."

"Well I'm sure he got a belly full last night. He couldn't possibly be hungry now." Simon said with a twinge of spite.

"I'll shove his fork into a very uncomfortable place if he eats our food." River stood and padded to the door, wrapping one arm around Kaylee's and her other around Simon's, leaving the Shepherd to follow behind, not particularly wanting to think about the possibility of the tiny girl actually carrying out that threat.

Inara smiled brightly when she saw them come through the door. Wash's fork poised halfway at his mouth until Zoe slapped his arm and he lowered it to his plate. Jayne continued to talk about the upcoming job and Mal simply watched uncomfortably as they approached.

Book took a seat beside Wash and Simon led River to a seat beside Jayne, pulling out the chair for her as she shot a knowing smile at the large man. Simon briefly touched Kaylee's arm as she reached for her chair and she smiled demurely at him as he pulled it out for her. He finally took a seat between his two ladies as Kaylee reached for the bowl at the center of the table.

Mal stood quickly, awkwardly fumbling for the beginning of the speech he had been up all night preparing. Inara had been right, even if he didn't want to admit it to her. Simon and Kaylee deserved an apology and rather than taking the coward's way out and giving it to them in private, he had chosen to wait until everyone was at the table. Everyone deserved to witness this.

Jayne closed his mouth when Zoe kicked him under the table and even Simon turned less than sympathetic blue eyes on the standing Captain.

"Before you start, there some things needin' to be said."

Inara stared at him, her unwavering gaze warning him to do this right. He couldn't afford to lose the best medic and mechanic he'd ever had. And she had no doubt if he couldn't accept their new status as a couple, he would drive them away.

"Some heated things got said last night –"

"I'll say." Kaylee leaned back in her chair with an irritated sigh. It wasn't common for Kaylee to hold a grudge but the tension flowing off her now couldn't even be cut by the highest quality laser saw.

Simon reached across the table and took her hand giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

"Let me say my peace, lil' Kaylee, before you lay into me, k?"

Kaylee nodded and slid her chair closer to Simon's, an act of subtle defiance that was not lost on anyone.

Mal took a deep breath and continued. "I was wrong last night." He raised his hand when Kaylee opened her mouth to speak. "But Simon set me straight. Inara set me straighter. Hell, even my first mate abandoned me." He gave a short chuckle. "That should tell ya how wrong I was." No one smiled and he continued. "Simon said a lot of things last night. Things I hadn't thought about." He shrugged, not sure if he should continue. He was more than a mite uncomfortable but – truth be told it was his own fault. He had to make it right. "I want to protect you, lil Kaylee, you're part of my crew. Ain't no secret that I hate shipboard relationships. Causes all kinds a problems. You all know that. But – we all seen this comin' for a long time now." He shook his head. "I suppose I just didn't want to admit it was gonna eventually happen."

The normally bright, cheerful light returned to Kaylee's eyes and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Ain't my place to tell ya who ta be with. Shoulda learned that with Wash 'n Zoe. God knows I fought _that_ tooth an nail." Mal knew he was babbling but it didn't matter. All that mattered was seeing that bright smile on Kaylee's face again. "But I'm a mean, grumpy old man and I'm sorry for hurting you lil Kaylee." He glanced at Simon. "You too, doc. An' while we'da had a conversation about this eventually, with me threatening to throw you out the airlock if you so much as make lil Kaylee frown, I think you made it quite clear last night that is the last thing you'll ever do."

Kaylee's smile brightened to its normal, familiar intensity. The entire room, and the hearts of those sitting in it, lightened instantly. She released Simon's hand and hurried to Mal, enveloping him in a happy embrace. "I love my Captain."

River spoke for the first time, her eyes clear, her voice firm. "A light in the darkness of space burns brightly when lit with love's never ending glow. Can never be extinguished."

"Right." Mal blinked at the crazy girl and with a grin released Kaylee, subtly pushing her back toward Simon's side. "Now get to eatin', you're late. Wash, full burn for Osiris. Want ta get that delivery over as soon as possible."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

River sat on the counter watching her brother as he worked on synthesizing some new medication. Her eyes scanned him, watching each precise, methodical movement as he carefully worked with the vials set out before him.

He was more relaxed today, if not a bit tired. River smiled happily, her eyes bright. It was the first time since he'd broken her out of the Academy that she had felt him so relaxed. Oh, he was tense, trying to work, trying to find a cure for her, but his heart was light, the tension he had carried for so long gone; replaced by new, fresh, and sometimes overwhelming feelings of love.

She loved Kaylee, loved her as much as Simon. She needed Simon. He needed her. She could give him something River could not. River couldn't make him happy. She wouldn't get well. He couldn't cure her no matter how hard he tried. Kaylee could make him happy.

But there was something – out there, that threatened that happiness. And River's eyes narrowed as she tried to grasp onto the sliver of darkness and crush it in the palm of her hand.

When Simon looked up from his microscope, his brow furrowed. River was looking at him, no –through him – her hands clenched so tightly together her knuckles had turned white.

"River?" Simon covered her hands with his and gently pried them apart before she drew blood. "Mei mei? What is it?"

"Coming." A tremor wracked her body and she wrenched her hands away and stared at him with a horrified look on her face. She launched herself off the counter and gripped his shirt in her slim fingers, tugging it so hard it began to tear. "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

Simon's arms dropped around her shoulders and he hugged her tightly to his chest, trying to soothe her fears. "I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." River looked at Kaylee standing in the infirmary entryway. "Don't go." She reached out to the mechanic, her hands shaking.

When Kaylee was close enough, River pulled her into their circle, clutching Simon and his mechanic tightly. "Love you."

Kaylee pressed a kiss to River's hair. "We love you, honey."

Simon met Kaylee's eyes over River's shoulder as he said slowly, "Yes. We do."

* * *

Much later, after everyone had gone to bed and the lights had been dimmed for the evening, Kaylee lay curled around Simon, her skin damp, and her face flushed. She snuggled against his warmth and buried her face in his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sweat mixed with him. She ran her tongue along his collarbone and giggled when she felt him tense.

"You are insatiable." He tightened his arms around her shoulders.

"Waited a long time for this. We have a lot of time to make up for." Her lips closed over the hollow where his neck met his shoulder and teasingly drew the skin into her mouth.

He groaned and the sound reverberated through her lips but she could feel him tense, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. She pressed a long, lingering kiss to the side of his neck, just below his ear before lifting her head to squint at him in the low light. "What is it?"

Simon sighed sadly.

"River?"

"A few things," he admitted with a frown. "River mainly."

Kaylee shivered, her body cold all of a sudden. "'Cause of what she said today?"

Feeling Kaylee's body tremble, Simon drew the blanket over them and hugged her tighter against his chest. "She said a lot of things today. To what, specifically, do you refer?"

"Well, she looked real afraid of somethin'."

"She's afraid of something happening to me for some reason." His fingers began to absently trace circles across her back.

"This job? On Osiris maybe?"

"It has to be that. She'd been getting better. But lately, her behavior has been more erratic."

"Maybe she knows somethin'." Kaylee flattened her hand on his chest and then lifted her head to rest her chin on it. "I don't want you to go either."

Simon kissed her gently. "I don't particularly want to set foot on Osiris, or any Core world, right now. But the job –"

"– is not worth losing you over."

"Alexandra Bai is paying us a lot of platinum to bring this cargo to her. She wanted me to deliver it personally." Simon had wondered at the specific instructions himself but he hadn't voice those concerns to anyone other than Mal. And he knew the Captain would definitely not have discussed them with Kaylee.

The light normally present in her eyes had dimmed. "I jus' have a bad feeling is all."

"You know River doesn't really know what she's saying when she has these episodes." Simon quickly kissed the tip of her nose and then pulled back to look at her.

"I'm just afraid she'll be right." Kaylee tightened her arm around his chest. "Just got you. Don't want to –"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "You won't."

Kaylee pressed her lips to his chest and snuggled closer, feeling the warmth from his body seep into hers, despite River's cryptic mood worrying her.

"We've got –"

She reached up and covered his mouth. "Don't wanna talk about this no more."

Simon kissed her fingers, slid one hand down her arm and the fingers of the other down her cheek. "And what would you prefer to talk about?" A playful smirk crossed his face.

"You've gotten much better with the talkin' but –" She stared coyly up at him through her eyelashes. "There's other things you can be doin' with your mouth instead of talkin'."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. When she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, he swirled his tongue across her bottom lip before thrusting it into her mouth.

"I do believe," Simon said as he rolled her onto her back and leaned over her, "that you wanted me to," he dipped his head and trailed his tongue over her collarbone, "to use my mouth in a more," he nipped gently at the soft skin of her neck, causing shivers to race down her spine, "beneficial way."

"Uh huh," were the only words Kaylee could string together as his mouth slid lower.

* * *

"All right, message sent." Mal leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "We're about three days out, which meets Ms. Bai's request to be notified in advance of our arrivin'."

"I don't like pretty boy here goin' instead of –"

Simon's head snapped toward Jayne. "Didn't I ask you to never call me pretty?"

"No, that was Mal, honey." Kaylee giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Oh." Simon rolled his eyes and turned to Jayne. "Never call me pretty. Ever."

Inara smiled triumphantly at Mal as her gaze shifted to Simon and Kaylee's joined hands. Mal was still a little uncomfortable by their display of affection, which only encouraged Inara further.

"Yeah, he ain't pretty." Wash offered with a lopsided grin at his wife. "My Amazonian queen here is pretty. Simon's just – well – "

"Small?" Jayne smirked.

"Ain't so." Kaylee answered in quick defense, smiling brightly at Simon, who flushed crimson as the full meaning of her words struck him.

"Oh god, I don't need to know that!" Mal hissed, glaring at every one of them – including Book, who had thus far wisely stayed out of the conversation.

"Well, she'd know," Wash agreed, grinning stupidly.

River shrugged. "It's true."

"River!" Simon, Kaylee and Mal cried at once.

"Now that _I_ didn't need to know," Jayne shot a disgusted look at River and then at Simon. "What kinda family you two grow up in anyway?"

Simon glowered at Jayne and pointed to his annoying, bratty sister who had the uncanny ability to embarrass him in any and all situations. "Hello – psychic!"

River cocked her head and smiled at Jayne in her psychotic, crazy girl way. "Yes, I know all your thoughts. They're – disturbing." She smiled sweetly at Simon. "Worse than yours lately."

Simon closed his eyes and sank defeated into his chair, muttering, "Blocks. Psychological blocks. Must work on those."

Kaylee, looking more amused than upset that Simon's little sister knew everything about their sex life, brushed a hand through his dark hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, it ain't that bad."

"Yes. It is." Mal said quickly and then changed the subject. "Anyway, Simon is making the delivery as per the instructions. Zoe and I will follow."

"And if you're seen?" Book asked, genuinely concerned that Simon would be walking through a core world undisguised. "Perhaps I should go with him. This Alexandra Bai doesn't know who I am."

"No." Mal discounted immediately but Zoe considered the Shepherd's words.

"Might be a good idea, Sir."

"Can't protect me if you go," River said, her voice sounding small and frightened all of a sudden. She reached for her brother. "Don't go, Simon."

Simon's annoyance at her previous teasing remarks evaporated. "Mei mei, I'll be okay. You'll be safe here."

River curled her legs beneath her and rocked in her chair. "Not safe anywhere. Not anymore."

* * *

A well-manicured hand flicked off the viewscreen as Alexandra Bai leaned back in the ornate wooden chair and folded her fingers together. She glanced around the room, at the elegantly framed photos of various events she had attended over the years. Beside her stood her husband, a recent photo of him revealing a middle-aged man wearing high-ranking military attire, another showcasing a neatly pressed suit.

Her eyes came to settle on an older photo of her holding a little girl in her lap, a dark haired boy sitting beside her looking very proper and dignified despite the girl child's attempt to pull his hair. Alexandra glided to the photo, the hem of her dress barely whisping across the carpeted floor. This side of the wall bore images of less formal events; friends and family, dinner parties filled with laughter and love. She brushed her fingers over the little boy's face, those unmistakable lifelike blue eyes drawing her to him just as they did every time she saw him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Mooning over those photos again?" A distinguished-looking man strode into the room and stopped at Alexandra's side. "I say woman, you should take them down."

"I loved him, Adrian, and his little sister." Alexandra trailed her fingers down the edge of another photo, this time, of an adult Simon smiling; having just graduated from MedAcad.

"And your obsession with their lives is not healthy." The man was disgusted as he sat down at his desk and flicked on the Cortex screen. The face of an unfamiliar man looked back at him and Adrian glanced at his wife. "Message for you?"

Alexandra tensed ever so slightly and dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. "You may delete it. It is simply a courier informing me of when my goods will arrive from Paquin."

He deleted the message without further thought. "Soon, I hope, _The Cortez_ ships out for the Rim in three days." Adrian leaned back in the chair and exhaled as relieved sigh. "We won't be back for a good while."

"My business will be concluded by then and I will be ready to travel." Alexandra lifted the frame off the wall and glided out the door, ignoring the satisfied look her husband shot at her back.

* * *

"Well, how pretty, a private landing pad." Mal stared out the window at their rapidly approaching destination.

"Yeah, this woman must be highly placed in government to afford such a luxury on Osiris," Wash said dryly, glancing back up at Zoe who stepped in behind him. "Good for us she took a likin' to Simon."

"Yeah, that's what worries me."

"All ready, Sir." Zoe pushed her favorite gun into her holster.

"Good, lets get –" As they turned around, Jayne stepped in their path, clutching his most prized weapon.

"You're not going Jayne, and that's final."

"You're gonna need me."

"You're right we do. Right here."

"That gorram girl is spouting nonsense. The doc ain't gonna leave her here without him."

"We want to finish this job, Simon goes. Book goes with him and Zoe and I follow behind all stealthy and such."

"I don't –"

"Stop arguing what's been decided."

* * *

The walls of the estate were large, the grass neatly trimmed, with fountains and a small stream running lazily through a beautiful Chinese garden. Ten-foot high force barrier walls flickered at every corner, indicating to anyone nearby that they were active.

An older woman with reddish hair sat in an immaculately clean room, the real cherry wood walls and lavish furniture looking not a bit out of place. She stared at the Cortex screen, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she played the message yet again.

Regan Tam hadn't heard from Alexandra Bai in nearly twenty years. The image of the woman she had known so long ago had changed but her eyes were still the same. And now, after all this time, the woman wanted to meet with her. It was important, she'd said in her wave.

Even if Gabriel had been in the city, she was certain he would have declined the request just like she should. But there was something in Alexandra's eyes, something apologetic, something – she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Regan stared for a long time at the screen, played the message again and again. The time and place for their meeting was not close and she would need to take a hovercraft. By the time Regan had decided to go, it was nearly time for the meeting.

* * *

"I've been eager to receive these goods for quite some time. Thank you." Alexandra held out her hand and Simon took it with a respectful bow. "You'd be surprised at how rare it is to find a crew capable of understanding such simple delivery instructions." She smiled kindly at Book and extended her hand. But her eyes shifted to Simon. "Mostly."

"Ah, well," Simon began, hoping she would not take offense that he had not come alone – as her instructions had previously indicated. "The Shepherd has never been to Osiris and since I needed a bit of help with all of these crates, he offered to come along. I hope it is not a problem."

Alexandra smiled kindly at Simon, which unnerved him. "A minor setback." She glanced up at a timepiece on the wall and frowned. "I wish you to have a spot of tea with me before you return to your ship." When Simon hesitated, she added, "as payment for not following my instructions to the absolute."

Book looked around the lavish shop with a smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had been surrounded by such wealth. "Go ahead. I will be able to amuse myself for quite some time out here."

Alexandra led Simon into a side office and closed the door, leaving Book outside to examine the merchandise.

* * *

"Coming. Coming. Daddy's not going to be happy." River sat in her room, rocking back and forth, her eyes staring at the wall. "Danger and death. Darkness and Despair."

"Oh sweetie." Kaylee tried to comfort the girl but River kept pushing her hands away.

River stared into Kaylee's face and demanded, "Why did you let him go!"

Kaylee's heart twisted in her chest and she swallowed nervously. Ever since Simon had been gone, and even before they'd landed, River had been exhibiting a roller coaster of emotions. She would be fine one moment and then nearly hysterical the next.

Jayne and Inara stood in the open doorway in case the little creature turned violent. She had been prone to a throwing physical tantrums during the last few days and Jayne didn't want anything else on the ship destroyed. Simon was going to get laundry duty for a month after all of the dishes River had broken during the last few days. He knew, regardless of whose fault it was, Mal would blame him. He was always blamed where the Tam's were involved.

Inara stood beside Jayne, her presence comforting where his was simply menacing.

River collapsed into Kaylee's arms and trembled, the determination behind her eyes gone as the tension fled her body in a tremendous rush.

* * *

Adrian Bai stared at the cortex screen and let out a string of curses that would have made even the most rugged pilot out on the Rim take pause. The video feed from the ball his wife had attended on Paquin played flawlessly before his eyes and he watched as she danced with one of the Alliance's most wanted fugitives.

He pulled up her schedule and noted her location with another hissed curse. Then he checked her personal correspondence and frowned when he noticed that she had contacted his sister; a sister that he had not spoken with in over twenty years.

He called his personal guard and they met him at the door, armed with state of the art Alliance pulse rifles.

"Time to collect some fugitives."

* * *

"Thank you for the tea, it's been a long time since –" Simon trailed off, smiling wryly into his cup.

"Yes, I gathered you don't such luxuries on your ship, but – you grew up with them."

"I – ah, yes." Simon stood and replaced the delicate china cup onto its plate. "But it is not something I am at liberty to discuss."

"Of course its not, Simon." Alexandra smiled and gestured to the door as Simon recovered from the shock of her knowing his true name. "Don't be so surprised that I know who you are, doctor Tam."

Simon recovered quickly, steeling himself for the Fed's he anticipated to find standing behind the closed door. "I – you. How did you –?"

"It's not important. You are free to go. I have no plans to stop you," Alexandra said somewhat sadly.

The door opened and Simon swallowed nervously as he followed her out. Book was nowhere to be seen and he turned to Alexandra. "Why –"

"There are some things in this life that are just to be unexplained, young man. Consider this to be one of them."

Simon's eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"

Alexandra turned away to hide the sadness in her eyes. "No."

"I don't believe you." Recognition burned his mind, but he couldn't quite put it together.

"It doesn't matter to me what you believe."

Book approached them from where he had been seated at the corner of the room. "Well this is a lovely –" He looked from Simon to Alexandra and apologized. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting –"

"Not at all, Shepherd." Alexandra held out a bag full of platinum to him. "Thank you for your understanding and your patience." She turned to Simon. "Our business is concluded." She handed him another bag. "There is extra in there for your troubles. Buy your lady something special."

As Simon opened his mouth to speak, Alexandra turned on her heel and walked back into her office, leaving Book and Simon staring after her, speechless.

"Well, that went well – I think." Simon shrugged after a few moments of silence.

* * *

Not more than a few minutes after Simon and Book had left, a hovercraft glided to a stop outside the immaculate storefront. Regan Tam stepped out of the car and glanced around before slowly making her way inside. She looked around for a few moments before Alexandra stepped out of her office. The two woman stared at one another for a few minutes before Alexandra finally broke the silence. "You're late." "I wasn't certain I wanted to make the trip." "Well, it's too late now. You missed him." Regan's eyes narrowed. "Missed who?" "Your son." A disbelieving look passed across Regan's face. "What?" "You heard me." Before Regan could question Alexandra further, her husband burst in the door, eyes burning. He motioned for his men to search the shop as he came to stand directly between the two women. "Where is he?" 

'Who, Adrian?" Alexandra smiled sweetly at her husband but he was not fooled for a second.

"Simon Tam and his fugitive sister." He stared at Regan. "And since _she_ is here, I imagine they are close by."

"Simon is here? And River?" The question was barely above a breathlessly shocked whisper.

"They're gone, Adrian."

The men returned from their search and declared the store empty.

Adrian glared at his wife. "Well, they're easy enough to find. I ordered a landlock placed on their ship." With that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the store, leaving a wide-eyed and now very frightened Alexandra behind him.

"No! Adrian please! You can't!" She hurried after him but his hovercraft had already lifted off. But she knew where he was going and she needed to beat him there. She needed to warn Simon. She turned to Regan, who had followed her out of the store. "Your hovercraft, we need to go, and go now. Get in!" She turned to the attendant who stood at the door. "Lock up."

* * *

Kaylee lifted her head as she heard the mule return from its delivery run. There was no shouting, no screaming, nothing to indicate a job gone bad. She brushed her hand through River's hair as the girl lay unblinking with her head in Kaylee's lap.

"See, nothing wrong."

"Not yet," River whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Inara smiled as she stood in the door. "They're back, why don't you two go see if Simon brought anything back for you?"

Kaylee's eyes brightened. "Yes, come on, River. Let's go!"

But as Kaylee pushed herself off the bed and helped River to stand, they heard raised voices echoing through the cargo bay and into the passenger dorms. They hurried out of the room just in time to see an armed alliance officer level his weapon at their heads.

"Daddy's not very happy," River said quietly as they followed the soldier out into the cargo bay.

"Simon Tam you are hereby bound by law. Where is your – ah, there she is. Good." Adrian Bai held his small, personalized firearm before him, aimed at Simon's chest. When Simon moved toward his sister, he raised it slightly. "One move and it will be the last one you ever make, doctor Tam."

The roar of engines at the cargo bay doors caused everyone to turn and they watched two women scramble out of the vehicle and hurry up the ramp.

"Adrian, no. Please!"

Regan Tam stopped in her tracks and stared at her son, eyes wide. "Simon?"

Book, Mal, Jayne and Zoe stood to one side of the cargo bay, their arms raised as the Alliance guard standing before them leveled his weapon.

Wash stood on the catwalk, having come down to tell the Captain that the ship had been landlocked for a security violation.

Simon glanced toward his sister and raised his hands in hopes that she would not come forward. But, her eyes were wet, and her hands were shaking and as she moved toward her brother, Adrian Bai raised his gun sweeping it from River to Simon and back again. He warned Simon not to take another step. But Simon didn't listen. He had to get between River and that gun.

River's cry echoed throughout the cargo bay, followed by Kaylee's and Inara's as the gun fired. It took Regan and Alexandra a moment longer but then they cried out in horror as well.

Mal, Zoe, Book and Jayne tensed at the sound and Wash gripped the catwalk railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

River collided with Simon just as the shot echoed through the cargo bay and the siblings collapsed to the floor, River whimpering on top of a motionless Simon.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Large, fat tears dripped down River's cheeks as she whispered to her brother. He remained unmoving as she slowly, methodically pushed herself to her feet and glanced around the cargo bay, taking note of every single offensive position. Blood covered Simon's back and her side, where it had soaked through multiple layers of clothing.

"Can't take him from me," River said, her voice cracking. "He protects me."

"His fault, little girl. I warned him." Adrian's eyes hardened and he fought the rising lump in his throat at the despair on River's face.

Inara held Kaylee back as she struggled to go to Simon's side. She cried out his name in despair, but the sound couldn't even begin to penetrate the fog of tension that filled the room. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she struggled against Inara's iron-clad hold.

Alexandra and Regan stood motionless in place, shock registering on their faces.

A sudden chill swept into the room. "No power in the 'verse can stop me," River droned, her voice cold and calculated. The tears dripping down her cheeks were the only indication that she cared at all for the man lying on the deck at her feet.

Before anyone could react, she launched herself toward the nearest Alliance guard, kicking the pulse rifle from his hands. A fist and a kick later and he lay unconscious on the deck. Quickly, methodically, River made short work of the other two guards. It was over in a matter of seconds, and soon River stood staring down the much larger form of the now disarmed Adrian Bai. Her hands and legs shook as she recognized him from her dreams – from her nightmares.

Once the danger of being shot had passed, Mal, Zoe and Jayne drew their weapons. Book hurried to Simon's side followed closely by Kaylee and Inara. But before they reached him, he lifted his head and glanced horrified around the bay, his eyes settling on his sister.

"River?" he questioned, his voice surprisingly strong for someone who had just been shot. He pushed himself to his feet and for the first time seemed to notice the blood covering his back and side. He touched the material and blood coated his hand. He stared at it with narrowed eyes and glanced back at his sister.

"No, River." He took a step toward her, shaking his head, his bloodied hand outstretched. Why did he listen to her when she pleaded with him to lie there?

River turned and gave him a small smile. Her eyes drooped and she swayed a little as her strength faded. "You protect me, Simon. It was my turn."

"No." Simon hurried to her side just as she collapsed into his arms. "No!" He cradled her unconscious form for a few short seconds, brushing the damp, stringy hair out of her eyes. "River? God. No." He lifted her into his arms and hurried toward the infirmary.

"Gao se!" Mal cursed and ordered Jayne and Zoe to deal with the unconscious alliance officers.

Kaylee and Inara followed Simon, Alexandra and Regan on their heels.

Mal slammed his fist into the controls and the bay doors began to rise. He gripped Adrian's collar and dragged him at gunpoint toward the infirmary as Wash came down the metal steps to tell the Captain that they weren't going anywhere.

* * *

Simon laid his sister on the medical chair and ripped off his vest, tossing it into a corner. He rolled up his sleeves and then carefully cut away the blood soaked material from the wound still oozing blood out of her side.

When Kaylee appeared in the doorway, he called to her, his eyes wide and his manner harried. "I need your help. Please."

Inara let Kaylee go but stopped Regan and Alexandra from entering the infirmary. "He needs room to work. Please stay here." The women looked as if they wanted to challenge the Companion, but Inara held her ground and they simply watched as Simon worked to save his sister's life.

"Saline, bottom drawer," Simon instructed as he quickly found and slid an intravenous line into River's arm. "Hang it on the stand. Gauze, second drawer." He rattled off a list of items that he needed and where she should put them. He slid a sensor onto the tip of River's finger so that he could monitor her vital signs and swore beneath his breath when they popped up lower than he expected.

Kaylee's hands shook as she gathered what she could remember and laid them out on the small table beside the chair.

Simon worked quickly, methodically, his instinct and training taking complete control. He injected painkillers, clotting agents, and antibiotics through the IV line while Kaylee pressed gauze to the still bleeding wound.

"I need to operate." He glanced up at Inara. "My bag. I need it. My room." His voice was calm, cool, but everyone could sense the underlying tension, the fear.

Inara hurried toward the passenger dorms and returned quickly, dropping the case on a nearby counter. Regan and Alexandra had stepped into the infirmary while she'd been gone and she quietly drew them back out of the room to give Simon room to work.

"I need to stop the blood flow." Simon pulled the laser scalpel out of his medical bag. Simon wiped the back of his arm across his forehead and readied the scope, glancing up at the monitor and then down at the bleeding wound.

Noticing the fear on Kaylee's face he gripped her shoulders. "I need your help. Can you do this?"

Kaylee nodded, her body trembling.

"Xin Gan, I need to know if you can do this?"

Regan and Alexandra exchanged a wordless glance at the use of the endearment.

Her voice was soft, trembling, but she confidently answered. "Yes."

Simon scrubbed his hands with an antiseptic, pulled on some gloves and turned to slide the scope into the small hole in River's side.

Simon worked methodically, surgically stitching torn skin, fusing nicked blood vessels. After hours of painstakingly slow work with the substandard equipment available, he had repaired the tissue enough that he could reach and remove the actual bullet, which had lodged between River's ribs.

Mal and Zoe took turns holding the gun to Adrian Bai's back, each wondering at times why they had let the man live. They stood outside one of the infirmary windows, watching, waiting, and though they would never admit it, praying.

Jayne, Book and Wash watched through another window, while Inara, Regan and Alexandra stood in the doorway, their eyes glued to the complicated and bloody procedure taking place within.

When they noticed Simon heave a huge sigh and take off his gloves, they all knew he was done. He looked weary, his eyes bloodshot, no doubt from the tears he had forced back at having to operate on his own sister. He took the gloves off Kaylee's hands and pulled her wordlessly into his arms, taking comfort in her warm embrace. "Thank you," he whispered before gently brushing his lips against hers.

As his eyes shifted around the infirmary, he noticed the tall stoic form of Adrian Bai looking at him through the window. Simon's entire body tensed and he released Kaylee. He pushed out of the room, past his mother and Alexandra, crossing the distance quickly between himself and where Mal and Zoe stood with Adrian.

Kaylee followed him out of the infirmary and Inara wrapped her arms around the young girl, hoping to lend some measure of comfort. Jayne, Book and Wash watched as Simon angrily approached the Alliance officer, his eyes hard. With a quickness that surprised everyone, Simon raised his fist and struck Adrian hard across the face.

"Saw that comin'," Jayne muttered but no one heard him.

Simon's voice dripped venom as he spoke in the suddenly silent room. "If she dies, there is no tox screen in the Core that will be able to determine your cause of death."

With that, he turned on his heel and went back to the infirmary, leaving everyone gaping after him in shock.

* * *

Many more hours passed but the crew and their prisoner still waited, seated around the common room in various uncomfortable positions.

Regan sat on one side of her daughter's bedside now, Alexandra lending a comforting hand beside her.

Simon sat on River's other side while Kaylee rested her cheek on his shoulder, her hands encased in his, comforting him in the only way she knew how. Very few words had been spoken as they waited and watched. Simon had been restless, checking and rechecking, cleaning, medicating. After a while, he left Kaylee's side with a kiss to her cheek and stepped out of the infirmary.

Alexandra and Kaylee followed a moment later, leaving Regan to stare helplessly down at her daughter's ashen face.

Mal stood as the young doctor approached, curious as to what he could have to say to their resident prisoner. Much to his surprise, Simon's voice was soft, but very, very steady.

"No one needs to be a highly educated genius to understand the trouble we're in," Simon began, staring at Adrian. "Therefore, I propose a – deal."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute here –"

"Shut up and let me speak." Simon snapped, and everyone else crept closer to listen.

"You can take me. Back to the Feds, throw me in a cell, whatever. In exchange, you let _Serenity_, the crew and my sister go."

"Simon –" Alexandra shook her head.

But Kaylee's cry stopped her protest. "No!"

"Not a chance." Mal shook his head, eyes narrowed.

Simon turned to Mal, defeat in his eyes. "You've suffered enough for harboring us. It's not been fair to your crew."

"Simon, you don't have to do this." Inara stepped forward, holding Kaylee as the young mechanic shook with fear.

"Yes, I do, Inara." Simon risked a look at her and then turned his attention back to Adrian.

"You can take me, or you will die here. It is your choice. I trust you will make the one that is most beneficial to yourself and your _position_."

"We're landlocked, here, folks," Wash interjected. "We can't go anywhere."

This was information Simon had not heard yet. But it didn't matter, he was thinking clearer than he had in a very long time. "And you will lift the lock on _Serenity_."

Adrian thrust his chin into the air. "That is quite a long list of demands for a fugitive who is wanted alive – or dead."

"Yes, but alive you have a better chance of catching River," Simon shot back with an effectiveness that surprised even Mal. "You can bide your time knowing she will do everything in her power to come for me. No doubt you won't even have to leave the system. She'll come back to you – eventually."

"And you're willing to give yourself over to me knowing I will know exactly where she is and how to locate her? Do you _know_ what will be done to you to obtain information?" Adrian raised an amused eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "You're not as bright as your transcripts say, boy."

"Names can be changed with the right amount of capitol. People can disappear out in the black. And I can die long before the Feds can get an ounce of information out of me," came Simon's retort. He had obviously spent a great deal of time thinking about this. "You know this as well as I do. You've caught us now only because we walked right into a carefully laid trap." Simon turned not-quite-so-understanding eyes on Alexandra. "I'm still not sure why –"

"I'd be likin' some answers as well. Now seems ta be as good a time as any." Mal glanced at Alexandra and motioned her forward, glancing only briefly at Regan as she clutched a nearby wall, her knuckles white from the effort.

Alexandra reached for Simon, who twitched away from her hand. She sighed sadly and began. "I have followed your entire lives; yours and Rivers even though your parents and I had a falling out when River was just a baby." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture she had removed from her wall. She held it out to Simon who took it with a measure of hesitation.

Simon's eyes widened as he recognized the location captured within the image. "This is our estate." He looked up at her. "I remember this. I was – I couldn't have been more than seven."

"River was barely a year old there. That was the last day I saw you." Alexandra smiled sadly. "In person."

"But – how – why –" Simon stammered. So many questions burned through his mind he wasn't sure which one to ask first.

Alexandra shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. When I saw you on Paquin, I set up this elaborate plan to bring you home, disguised as an easily completed cargo run. I wanted to reunite you with your parents, and, maybe patch up the twenty-year misunderstanding that tore our family apart. The warrants for your arrest are all over the cortex, and the central worlds. But as I investigated the reasons for those warrants," she glanced at her husband with spite, "I came to understand that what had been done to River was the most disgustingly inhuman thing I have ever heard. I was so proud of you for rescuing her."

"Why? Who are you to us?" Simon was nearly at a loss for words.

Regan sighed sadly nodded slightly at Alexandra as if giving her permission to reveal a long-concealed secret.

"I am your mother. Your birth mother."

Simon inhaled sharply his eyes darting from Regan to Alexandra and back again. "What?" Simon's confused gaze settled on the only mother he had ever known, whose head was lowered in shame. "Mother?"

"I couldn't bear children, Simon, but Alexandra, she could."

Simon blinked rapidly, his intelligent brain struggling to comprehend what his mother was telling him.

"Oh, my eggs were healthy enough, but I couldn't carry a child to its full term. So Alexandra offered to carry you. It was such a perfect pregnancy. No complications – that we knew of."

Kaylee wrapped her arm around Simon as he stepped back, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"And after a few years, your father and I wanted another baby. Astonishingly, I got pregnant and was able to carry the baby. Alexandra had spent some time with you growing up, but when River was about six months old, she came to us and wanted to spend more time with you. She felt a certain closeness to you, a bond, because she had carried you. She couldn't have any more children and even though it was my egg and your father's sperm that had created you, she felt she had some right."

It was Adrian who spoke next, his voice rough with anger. "My wife gave up her ability to have children with you, boy. And what'd you do in the end? Dishonored your family and threw away a brilliant medical career. "

Regan continued. "Alexandra's desire to see you, spend as much time with you as she could drove a rift between us. Her obsession put a strain on her marriage and on our relationship. Alexandra and Adrian moved to the other side of Osiris and involved themselves with military matters and politics while Gabriel and I invested our lives in the care of our children and our business."

"Yes, you cared for River so well." The sarcastic tone in Simon's voice sent shivers down the spines of nearly everyone listening. He shook his head, trying to understand the flood of unexpected information.

Regan sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "When you started to tell us about her letters, I contacted Adrian. I knew he was well placed in the military and in Osiris politics and asked him if he would help me investigate the Academy." Regan stared sadly at the large man, who simply averted his eyes. "He reluctantly did as I asked, for his wife, he said, and came back to me with reports that the Academy was a specially funded portion of the government and a child with River's exceptional skills would do well there."

"Now she is a crazy seventeen year old girl who has had her brain cut into multiple times for reasons as yet unknown to me," Simon spat, his eyes narrowed. He turned to Adrian. "Do you agree?"

It took a moment for everyone to follow Simon's subject change.

A small, calculating smile crept across Adrian's face. "We will leave immediately."

"When I know River is going to recover, I will remand myself into your custody," Simon countered. "You can, however, release the landlock on _Serenity_."

"Done."

"No," Kaylee, Alexandra and Regan said together.

"I don't think so, doc."

Simon turned steely eyes on Mal as Kaylee wrapped her hands desperately around his arm. "Decision has been made, Mal."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "I make the decisions on my own boat, doctor! And the last time I looked, you weren't its captain!"

"He's right, Simon," Inara interjected. "Mal will find another way."

"Not if he wants to save the lives of his crew."

The smirk slid off Adrian's face as Zoe leveled her gun at his head. "One word, Sir. All I need is one word."

"No," Mal growled. He knew Simon was right. He knew they were all humped if they killed Adrian now, or if they let him go without Simon as his prisoner. No doubt the man had left word of where he was going to be today.

Simon nodded slowly at Mal slipped back into the infirmary, Kaylee tugging on his arm, begging him to reconsider.

Mal, Zoe and Wash took Adrian to the bridge to get the landlock released while Jayne went to check on the prisoners he had tied securely in the cargo bay.

Inara, Regan and Alexandra followed Simon and stopped in the doorway, staring, when he whirled around and held Kaylee's tear-stained cheeks between his hands.

"I have to do this, xin gan." He bent to kiss her cheeks, to wipe away the tears but they flowed past his lips in a never ending stream.

Kaylee trembled as he embraced her, enfolding his arms around her shoulders and pressing her cheek against his chest. They stood like that for a while, the silence only punctuated by Kaylee's sobs. When they parted, Simon pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her lips gently. "It's been a long day. You're tired, bao bei. Let me give you something that will relax you." He turned out of her arms and prepped a syringe, all the while ignoring the look he was receiving from Inara.

"Don't want to sleep," Kaylee sniffled when Simon returned with the syringe.

"Not sleep. It will just relax you." His voice was soft, soothing and she believed his lie.

"You'll stay with me?" Her eyes pleaded with him and he felt his resolve nearly melt.

He swallowed thickly and forced out the word, hoping his voice didn't shake too terribly. "Yes."

Kaylee nodded as Simon lifted her arm, wrapped a tourniquet around it and injected the sedative. When he was finished, he dropped the syringe and the elastic band onto the bedside table with a heavy sigh and pulled Kaylee into his arms. He selfishly wanted to hold her for as long as he could. She melted against him and almost immediately he could feel the tension slide out of her body. Her sobs subsided and her eyes drooped. When she looked up at him, smiling like he wanted to always remember, he bent and pressed his lips to hers. "Sleep now, bao bei. I love you."

"Love you," Kaylee whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

Simon rested his cheek against hers as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Kaylee. I'm so sorry." He gently lifted her into his arms, ignoring the women standing in the doorway, and carried her to his room.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When he returned a long while later, Inara stood in his path and glared at him. "You lied to her."

Simon sighed, hoping Inara, of all people, would understand. A kiss and a profession of love was what Kaylee needed to remember of their last moments together. Not him being led away to an unknown fate at the hands of the Feds. "I had to. I couldn't let her see –"

"You took the coward's way out." Inara snapped but then winced inwardly, her tone and words more hurtful than she'd intended.

Simon clenched his fists and steeled himself to answer. "I made the decision I thought was best."

"Can't leave me," came another, weaker voice from behind them.

Regan, who had been watching the exchange silently, clutched her daughter's hand and smoothed back her hair. "River!"

"Mei mei." Simon hurried around Inara and checked her vitals, satisfied that they were stable. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Only in my heart," River answered, her eyes sad. She looked around the room, her eyes taking it in as if it was the first time she had ever been there. "Can't move."

"I gave you something to knock out your motor functions. Moving now would put too much strain on your injury," Simon explained as he prepped a few more medications to push through the IV line.

"Make it harder for me to stop you from leaving." Even as a child River had always been able to see through his lies. But he had to do this for her. He had to try.

Simon glanced at Inara before pushing another sedative through the line.

"Don't want to sleep. Don't make me sleep!" River's agitated condition sent her pulse and heart rate into the red and the monitor on the far wall began to beep noisily.

"Calm down, River." Simon's gentle hands cupped her face and he smiled sadly at her. "You have to calm down."

"Can't. Won't. I saw it. Death and darkness. Coming for you. You can't keep me away!" Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes but she couldn't lift her hand to wipe them away.

Simon wiped away the tears with his thumbs and rested his forehead against hers. "Mei Mei. I love you. You have a chance if you go; to live. I have to give you that chance."

"Can't live. Not without you." River sobbed loudly now, drawing the attention of everyone waiting outside the infirmary.

"Yes you can. And you will." He whispered soothingly to her, as he always did when trying to quell her fears. Only this time, it didn't work.

"You protect me, Simon. I need you. Kaylee needs you." Her voice was a whispered plea as the medication began its work.

"You can take care of each other, mei mei. And the Captain will take care of you." Simon pressed a kiss to each wet cheek as her eyes fluttered closed. He wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders and pulled her close, sobbing as she went still in his arms. "I love you, mei mei."

Inara confronted him angrily the moment he stood up. "You drugged them. How could you –"

"You think it will be easier for them to see me led away?" Simon countered harshly. "Everything I've done has been for River. And I have to trust that the last thing in this 'verse I will ever do for her was the right thing."

"And Kaylee?" Inara's eyes were blazing with anger. "When she wakes up and you are gone? What will that do to her?"

Simon turned away so she wouldn't see the tears well in his eyes. He filled a handful of syringes, carefully labeled them with the contents and names, and put them in refrigeration. "I prepared sedatives for Kaylee and River; a weeks worth." His tone was professional now, with no hint of an emotional connection to those whom he spoke. "Instructions on the correct dosages based on their weight should they continue to need more sedation, are here." He pointed to the sheet where he had meticulously detailed out a list of medications. "River's chart is here as well. Keep her sedated while she heals. Otherwise she could pull open her wound and – well, there won't be anyone here to stitch it up again."

"You aren't doin' this." Mal stepped into the infirmary despite Zoe's attempt to stop him.

Simon turned to look at Mal, his eyes sad. "You're right, Captain."

Mal was confused. He hadn't expected Simon to cave so easily. His eyes narrowed as he waited for the other shoe to drop. "I am?"

"Shipboard relationships complicate matters."

Inara rolled her eyes and Mal swore beneath his breath. "Don't matter much now, does it? You two took that step. You're already involved."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. And I'm sorry the mess my leaving will create. I never – I didn't want this to happen." Simon's voice held no hint of emotion and the sudden change sent tendrils of icy fear down Mal's spine.

"Ain't gonna be no mess 'cause you're not goin' anywhere." Mal didn't like feeling so helpless. But despite how he had tried to think of a way out of this, there wasn't one. Not while _Serenity_ was sitting on Osiris.

Simon's eyes were hard, steely when they shifted to Mal. "My decision is made. You have a chance if I go. We're all dead if I stay. You know I'm right. Don't bother to argue." He turned to his mother and Alexandra. "I don't begin to understand what happened and why. I remember you Alexandra. I remember your visits to the estate, playing with me and my baby sister. Whatever wrong was done to you, please put it aside. Family is all we have in this life. And when it's gone, the loss and emptiness that remains is akin to death itself. Please make it right again." His eyes fell sadly on his mother, who had been unable to speak more than a few words since Simon had made his decision. "I ask only one thing of you, if you can do it for me, for River." He paused for a moment. "Please give Mal whatever money you can without causing suspicion. They need it, and they've earned it by protecting us for so long. With it they can disappear and keep River safe."

Simon took a deep breath and turned to Inara, his eyes desperate for understanding. "Please take care of her for me."

He didn't wait for her answer as he walked out of the infirmary and turned to Adrian. "I will be with you in a few minutes."

He turned to the crew who waited outside watching in silence. "Thank you for risking your lives for us, for taking us in when we had no where else to go. I cannot ever begin to thank or repay you." He bowed his head for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry to leave you responsible for River's care. I never intended to ever leave her side. But this is what I have to do – to keep her, and you – safe for a little longer. You have a chance if I go. Please don't stop me and please don't try to find me. Run. Take River as far away from here as you can. Go fast and far. I know they won't find you."

Book stepped forward but Simon raised his hand. "I don't want to hear it. Your words will be of no comfort to me right now. Save them for the two I love most in this 'verse. They will need them far more than I."

Simon turned and disappeared into his room, to say one last goodbye to Kaylee, leaving everyone standing in the common room in utter silence.

"Jayne, get the guards and bring them to the cargo bay," Mal said sternly.

"You're gonna actually let –"

"Just do it," Mal snapped. He slid a knife out of his boot and cut the restraints holding Adrian Bai's arms behind his back.

"Wash get up to the bridge and get ready to lift us off this pretty rock." He turned to Regan and Alexandra. "You'll be getting off with your husband there."

"I'm not leaving my daughter," Regan insisted.

"Don't be mistaking that I'm asking for your permission. You're getting _off_."

Alexandra confronted her husband, her eyes wet with tears. "Please don't do this. I know you hate Regan and Gabriel, and even me for bearing them the only child my body had the strength to give. But – please don't punish them _and_ that child now."

Adrian stood stone faced before his wife. "I have a duty to my government and my – ." He glanced around the room but curiously didn't finish that sentence." Simon Tam is a wanted fugitive and I will remand him into the custody of the proper authorities."

Alexandra turned away. "At one time, your duty would have been to your family."

Silence descended while they all waited for Simon to return. After a few minutes, Simon appeared, as immaculately dressed as the day he had boarded _Serenity_. He stopped in front of Inara and held out a data stick. "Please give this to Kaylee when she wakes."

A slight incline of her head indicated Inara would carry out his final wish.

Turning to Mal, Simon held out another. "Give this to River for me, please."

The Captain inhaled deeply and nodded, taking the stick from Simon's outstretched hand. Mal swallowed hard around the lump in his throat wishing there was another way. He needed to find a way. He needed to stop this. He opened his mouth but Simon raised his hand.

"Don't come after me, Mal." Simon pleaded. "Please just take everyone and go."

Mal's understanding nod was nearly imperceptible.

Regan embraced her son tightly as he turned to her, whispering to him, begging him to reconsider.

Alexandra did the same, sinking against him as he hugged her. There were other options, they just hadn't thought of them yet. But Simon shook his head sadly, his eyes resigned to the fate which he had chosen.

Simon squared his shoulders and approached Adrian. "I'm ready."

"Good. I'm eager to get off this luh suh heap." He slid his hand around Simon's arm and led him none too gently into the cargo bay, the crew following silently behind.

The guards, once again armed, flanked their commander and not one of them looked back as Mal lowered the bay doors.

The crew watched, with varying degrees of distress showing on normally very stoic faces, as Simon was led away to a prison they feared would be worse than the most horrible death imaginable.

Mal turned to Regan and Alexandra, his short temper evidenced in his voice. "Get off my boat."

Alexandra turned to Inara. "I will send you money and information through your Guild." She turned to Mal. "My words may be of no comfort to you now. In my effort to see Simon, and reunite him with his family, I brought this down on you. But I will fix it. If it takes my life to do so." Regan joined Alexandra and rested her hand on her shoulder. "If it takes both of our lives, we will get – our son back." The women walked down the ramp, a determined haste to their steps.

As soon as the women had cleared the ramp, Mal slammed his fist into the panel and they began to rise again. "Get us out of here," he hissed to no one in particular.

* * *

Hours later, Inara sat in Simon's old room, caressing Kaylee's hair as she slept. It had been a sound sleep until a few minutes ago, when the girl had started growing restless. River had been given yet another sedative when she'd begun screaming an hour prior and so Inara felt she had some time to dedicate solely on Kaylee. The mechanic would need it when she woke.

Inara looked around the room at the items remaining that were so uniquely Simon. Clothing so fine and rare on a vessel such as this, even down to the journal and the data book that rested on top of his open suitcase. He hadn't taken anything. He'd left it all. A remembrance, of sorts, for those he'd left behind.

Kaylee stirred and stretched, moaning a little as consciousness slowly returned. She called Simon's name sleepily and rubbed her eyes before squinting as they came to focus on not Simon, but Inara.

"'Nara?"

"Hi sweetie, sleep well?" her voice trembled slightly and she hoped Kaylee hadn't noticed. She silently cursed the situation that had forced them to this.

Kaylee took a moment to consider her question and sat up, stretching as she looked around the room for Simon. "Simon with River? She wake up yet?"

"She did. We had to sedate her again." Inara slid off the bed when Kaylee moved to stand. "Wait, Kaylee – "

The mechanic stretched and turned from the door, the small smile fading from her lips as she watched her best friend hold out a data stick. The implication of the simple gesture hit the young girl so hard she staggered. "No," Kaylee whispered, backing against the wall.

"He asked me to give you this." Tears welled in Inara's eyes.

"No. He promised." Fat tears rolled down Kaylee's cheeks and her hands began to shake.

"Come here, Kaylee. Come and listen to what he had to say."

"No." Kaylee shook her head, whimpering as she sank to the floor.

Inara took the data book out of Simon's suitcase and pressed it, along with the data stick, into Kaylee's hands. "Listen to it. I'll be right outside if you need me." When she opened the door and slid it shut, the Companion finally succumbed to the overwhelming sadness and grief that she had held back since Simon had gone. Seeing Kaylee's heartbroken face and the tears in her large, expressive eyes nearly broke her.

Mal stood in the hallway, his own heart aching, and watched Inara lean against the wall and wrap her arms around herself. He hurried to her side as she sank to the floor, and took her in his arms, holding her while she sobbed. They could hear Simon's muffled voice coming from inside his old bunk and they knew Kaylee was listening to the message he had left for her.

Inara simply lay in Mal's arms taking what comfort she could from his strength until the silence of the hallway was punctuated by a single heartwrenching scream as Simon's message to Kaylee played to its end.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Simon sat in a small, colorless chamber, his arms and hands bound in front of him. He'd been questioned, but not as intensively as he might have anticipated. He was in a military brig, not in the, surprisingly, warmer confines of a Fed prison.

He'd been there for hours, lost with his thoughts, wondering, waiting – secretly hoping – that they would just kill him and be done with it. He should have simply injected himself with a fatal amount of potassium. He had plenty on hand in the infirmary. But he couldn't – not until Serenity was safely away. If he was lucky, he would get the opportunity to end his own life before having to endure the torture he knew would come once the Fed's came. He knew too much about _Serenity_ and its crew and he knew there were methods that he would not be able to resist should they be used upon him.

His mind wandered to _Serenity_, to the family he had left behind. While not blood related, the crew of that beat up old ship had become like a family to him, and he would miss them terribly. He couldn't have left River to the care of anyone else. He trusted them. And he knew they would protect her with their lives.

Kaylee was another matter entirely. She would be utterly broken by his lie. She loved him so deeply, and he her. But, he held some measure of hope in his overly romantic mind, that when the time came, she would open that bright, beautiful heart and find love again.

His mother and Alexandra were greater mysteries. There had to be more to the story than they had revealed to him. Could such a perceived betrayal have torn these relatives apart for twenty years? There had to be more. Political motives, career differences and choices. He would ask his – uncle, when he saw him next. If he saw him again.

* * *

Admiral Adrian Bai sat at his desk, re-reading the wave that would seal Simon Tam's fate to one far worse than death. As he glanced over the text that would bring the special federal agents to his door, a twinge of guilt crept into his eyes and into his heart.

He had alienated his family for his power and his position. And it had given him great wealth. He had punished his wife for her inability to give him a child. His long, successful career had come at the expense of many a young life. And even now, it would come at the expense of another.

It wasn't the first time he had sold his blood for power, prestige and position. As Adrian Bai sent the message, he reflected that at least it would be the _last_ time.

He sent another message, this time to his wife and Regan Tam, detailing events he had witnessed and apologies he had never made.

He stood and walked to his waiting hovercraft. He had a few last things to finish before this chapter in his life had concluded.

* * *

Kaylee played and replayed the message, over and over, crying until she had no more tears left to cry. She fell asleep sitting on the floor, her head leaning against the end of the bed, with her arms wrapped protectively around the data pad containing Simon's last message to her.

That was how Mal and Inara found her, looking so young and childlike with stringy hair stuck to her face and the salty stain of tears on her cheeks. Mal scooped her up and placed her in the bed, knowing that she would prefer to be here than in her own bunk. In fact, he had a sinking suspicion she would be moving into this room permanently, despite the lingering bad memories.

Kaylee muttered in her sleep, and they waited for a few moments to see if she would wake. She didn't. Simply cuddled the data pad closer to her body and snuggled into the softness of Simon's pillow.

* * *

River stared unblinking at the data pad as Simon's message played. There was no hint of emotion on her face, no tears in her eyes. She simply watched and played the message back over and over while Mal stood to the side, waiting, expecting her to have a breakdown to rival any he'd ever seen.

After what seemed like the hundredth time, she simply laid her head back with a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

For a moment Mal thought she had fallen asleep, until he looked down at her hands, knuckles white from where they clutched the data pad so tightly.

His breath caught when he noticed the tears roll down her cheeks from beneath tightly closed eyes. Her body shook with the effort of trying to keep the emotion bottled inside of her. For the first time, she wanted to be in control of her emotions, of her feelings. But she was not a whole girl. Not anymore. She felt it all; the steaming anger radiating off the man standing beside her to the intense physical heartache spilling out of Simon's bunk. Her own emotion was lost among all the others, but it swept through her body like a thousand falling stars pelting her from above, threatening to burn her to ashes.

A sob escaped her lips and then he was there, holding her, supporting her, letting her cry. Mal wrapped his arms around River's shoulders and she buried her face in his chest, the hard, hoarse cries flowing out of her in such a rush, she felt she would choke.

She cried hard and long for the brother who had risked everything, given up everything he had ever known for her – including his life. She had never hurt like this, so completely and absolutely. Even when they'd cut into her, over and over. She could protect herself from that kind of pain. She had done it for years. Retreating into the different parts of her mind.

She was out of her element entirely when the emotional impact of her brother's unconditional sacrifice struck her like a thousand shots to the gut. The pain of her injury returned, but it paled beside the overwhelming pain that had driven itself like a stake through her heart.

The three men who had accompanied their commander to _Serenity_ stood at attention waiting for their commander to speak. The proud looks on their faces revealed that they expected to be well-praised for their work in apprehending such a high-level prisoner.

* * *

Adrian Bai's voice, professional and authoritative, echoed through the small shuttle. "I have deposited double your annual salary into your accounts, effective today."

Bai paced in front of them, reached into his uniform and pulled out a long, cylindrical object. "Further compensation for your excellent work will be granted for every year of service until the age of retirement."

The object clicked open as he paced, emitting a low, hypnotizing hum. "Your families will be cared for and they will be notified that you died honorably in service to your government."

The men's eyes widened as blood began to seep from their noses. Each stood in shock as their commander continued to speak. When fresh crimson began to spill from their eyes and their ears, each man screamed, one right after the other, until they lay motionless on the floor.

When the sounds had come to an end, Bai replaced the object in his uniform jacket and left the shuttle, sealing it with an unbreakable authorization code.

* * *

Simon glanced up as Adrian Bai entered the room, his face an emotionless steel mask. When Simon opened his mouth to ask the questions he'd been pouring through his mind since he'd arrived, Adrian raised his hand.

"I will do the talking. You will speak only when asked a question. Is that understood?"

Simon nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Stand up."

Simon complied without hesitation. There was no use in fighting so soon. He knew he would need to save some of his fight for later. If there even _was_ a later.

"Follow me. Now."

Simon did as he was told and as he walked with Adrian, beside and not behind the large man. He briefly wondered why man did not have an aid, or an escort. Did he think Simon so cowed, unable to free himself if provided with the opportunity? They walked in silence until Adrian stopped before a dimly lit panel and pressed the control, causing a large metal door to slide open.

"Inside."

Simon moved cautiously into the dark room and glanced around at all of the large containers stacked against the walls. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the all too familiar design. These were top of the line models and government issued only. Not typically available to civilians.

Adrian unlocked the restraints binding Simon's arms and gestured at the containers. "I believe you know what these are." A reclining chair from which hung thick restraints, and a table on which sat many different vials, waited nearby.

Simon swallowed nervously. "Yes."

Adrian moved to the table that held a syringe full of an aqua-colored liquid. "Roll up your sleeve."

Simon swallowed and did as he was instructed, instantly recognizing the medications lining the table.

"You want to know why."

Simon raised his eyebrows and glanced around the room. "Yes."

Adrian raised the syringe and approached Simon. "The sacrifices and choices I have made in my life are my own. I have done things, seen things, that you, one of only a very few people seeing the outcome from the outside, are capable of understanding. You've seen the destructive results of my work. These are deeds, because of _who_ you are, you will never forgive. Nor should you. I will not watch you befall the same fate as all of the others. I will not let them cut into another innocent."

Simon swallowed reflexively, understanding dawning behind his eyes. "You knew."

Adrian exhaled a short puff of laughter. "I knew. Yes. I sent them to your parents. Just like I did so many other child prodigies. For our protection. For the good of the union of allied planets. I did my job with intense determination and I have the blood of hundreds of innocents on my hands because of it."

"You gave my sister over to them." Simon's hands shook with anger. "You let them cut into the brain of a fourteen year old girl!" Simon pushed himself forward, fists clenching. "Why? Power? Prestige? Money? What did they pay you to sell out my sister?"

Adrian laughed, sending disturbing chills down Simon's spine. He stepped over to a nearby container and pressed a button, revealing a small storage chest. He slid a data book out of his uniform jacket and with it a data stick. "All of the answers, all of the secrets, are contained within. Enough to topple a government, and then some." He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door and Simon suddenly felt that time was running out.

Simon flinched as Adrian grabbed Simon's arm and shoved the needle into it.

As the aqua fluid spilled into his bloodstream, Simon shivered, his veins constricting as the medication worked its way through his body. Simon knew what was going to happen next as his body metabolized this first injection. It would take some time, but each injection controlled a different part of his body, neural functions, motor functions, brain function. They would stop in specified, sequential order.

Adrian Bai dropped the empty syringe on the small table and walked to the door. "I trust you know how to measure the next set of injections."

Simon swallowed thickly and glanced toward the table, upon which were two more syringes already prepped and several bottles of familiar drugs simply waiting for the proper dosage to be measured. "I do."

"Then I will leave you to it." The door slid open and Adrian didn't look back as he walked out. "Goodbye Simon."

Simon took a deep breath and walked to the table, eyeing the vials. He didn't want to feel what would come next. He wanted to be blissfully unconscious. His hands shook as he carefully measured each dosage of medication, according to his body weight, and injected them into his bloodstream, wincing as the liquid burned through his system. A calm, weightless peace settled over his body as he felt the final sedative begin to take effect. It was only a matter of time now.

As he lay down on the chair, he closed his eyes, his heart rate slowing. His last thought before losing consciousness was one of Kaylee and his sister, running through a field of colorful flowers, sunshine lighting their faces, and laughter brightening their eyes.

END

Authors Note: The ending has been left ambiguous for a reason. I like to leave some imagination up to the reader and after my beta had finished this, she told me she hadn't cried so hard in a long time. She thought what happened at the end was something different than my original intent. So, I leave it to you, the reader, to take from this story what you will.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Serenity_ was a ghost ship. There was no laughter echoing through the halls, no pitter patter of tiny feet in huge combat boots. There was no gunfire, no shouting, no arguing, there was nothing but an eerie, uncomfortable silence. It was a metal shell gliding through space, much like the occupants who called the ship their home.

It had been a week since Simon had been taken away and not one single member of the crew could rightly admit that his loss hadn't affected them. As much trouble as the stuffy doctor and his crazy sister had brought upon them, they were crew, they were family, and they'd had a place on the ship.

Mal, even at his crankiest, couldn't ever admit to feeling so helpless. In the past, the ship had been filled with laughter, jokes, and a fair bit of ragging on their resident, uptight doctor. He _was_ such a fun and easy mark. But now, as he walked through the empty hallways and looked at the solemn faces of those Simon had left behind, Mal couldn't remember the last time he had felt so – lost.

Kaylee sat with Inara, as the Companion forced her to eat, pushed her to go on with her life. The young mechanic existed solely for her girl now. _Serenity_. Her baby; the love of her life - until she had met that stuffy Core doctor. The bright light of life was gone from her eyes, and with it had gone _Serenity's_ never-ending glow. Stupid shipboard relationships. Mal hated them even more now to see his lil' Kaylee's bright eyes dimmed because of a lost love.

He knew Kaylee had played back Simon's message for Inara. He'd known it because she'd come to him late one night and simply cried on his shoulder. He'd held her all night long, frequently wondering perhaps that maybe there _were_ benefits to shipboard romances. But then he just had to take one look at the lifelessness in Kaylee's eyes and he remembered why he hated them.

Zoe and Wash, along with Book had handled the situation better than anyone else. The married couple had one another, and they'd spent a lot of time in their bunk during the last week no doubt burying their grief in one another's arms, and the Shepherd had God. Fat lot of good his God had done for Simon.

Jayne, Mal noticed, had tried to act tough, act as if he was glad of the annoying doctor's departure. But Mal knew Jayne. He knew the loud, obnoxious behavior only served to cover a deeper, hidden emotion. There had been no love loss between Jayne and Simon, but there had been a respect and understanding for everything that Simon had sacrificed for his sister.

River had, understandably, fared far worse than anyone. She refused to eat. Mal couldn't remember, even during the first days of her arrival on _Serenity_, where her mental state had ever been so erratic. When she spoke, which wasn't often, her voice was devoid of any and all emotion. It was as if synapses in her brain fired every so often, pushing disjointed words out of her mouth in in comprehendible streams. She needed expert medical care. She needed her brother.

Mal stepped onto the bridge and glanced down at Wash as he accepted an incoming wave.

"What is it?"

"Dunno. Just came addressed to you."

"Well, play it."

Alexandra Bai's face appeared and Mal turned to walk away. "There's nothing that woman has to say that I want to hear."

"It's on a time delay," Wash offered with a shrug.

"Of course it is, we've been flying for a solid week away from Osiris. The distance will delay the feed."

"Want me to play it?" Wash asked when Mal paused on the top step.

Mal turned around and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "Go ahead."

Wash pressed the button and the image flickered for a moment before speaking. The voice was light and cheerful, which unnerved both men.

"Hello Captain Reynolds. I want to thank you for the swift delivery of my cargo from Paquin. As you have now earned a favorable reputation with myself and my business, I would like to retain your services again as soon as possible."

Mal scowled at the screen. "The woman is cracked."

"Clearly not thinking with a straight deck," Wash agreed as Zoe stepped behind them, listening.

"If she thinks I will agree to bring _Serenity_ anywhere near a Core world again, she's crazier than River."

"Listen, Sir." Zoe's eyes narrowed as she watched Alexandra's eyes, her demeanor, her tone.

"I have already instructed my representatives on Persephone to prepare the cargo for pickup. You will be paid in full when you arrive, the destination for delivery will be given to you then." She stared unblinking into the viewscreen. "I don't expect you to refuse this job, Captain."

"Refuse!" Mal growled. "Of course I am gonna gorram refuse!"

"Sir –"

"No, Zoe. I'm not taking River or this crew anywhere near that woman!"

"Likely she's on Osiris, Sir, and no where near Persephone." Zoe's eyes never left Alexandra's face as Wash paused the wave.

"She could be a livin' representation of every God in the 'verse and I wouldn't go anywhere near her."

"I think we should go, Sir."

Wash tilted his head and reached forward to flatten his head on Zoe's forehead. "You feeling all right?"

"Are you – ?"He gestured animatedly at Wash. "Yeah, what he said!"

"There's something about that message, Sir."

Wash winced and he busied himself with calculating their current trajectory and speed if they turned toward Persephone rather than watch Zoe and Mal have it out right in front of him. Tempers had been frayed the last week, and nothing had worked to lighten the tension.

"Something about –" Mal jumped when he suddenly found River beside him, a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Gah! Would you not _do_ that!" He gestured to Zoe. "Tell her not to do that."

"Cold." She glanced at Wash's calculations. "Warm there. Sunny. Hot." She stared up at Mal, her eyes pleading. "We have to go."

Mal exchanged a confused look with Wash and Zoe. "Is it odd that I understand what she's sayin' all of a sudden?" He glanced down at River. "Why do I understand you all of a sudden? You ain't spoken this much in a week."

River cocked her head. "Cows. Forgot who we were."

Mal blinked at her, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she carefully regarded the troubled girl.

Wash glanced down at his jumpsuit. "I don't see no udders. Jayne may have some hidden somewhere but –"

River turned to him. "Will remember there. Go back to where it all began."

Mal sighed. If something there could help River – Mal paced the small deck hoping he wouldn't regret this decision. "Change course for Persephone." He glanced down at River. "I'd better not regret this little one."

* * *

"I don't like this," Jayne grumbled as container after container was loaded into the cargo bay. 

"Yeah, well, oddly enough, I'm right there with ya, Jayne." Mal stood back as the cargo was stacked and loaded in a very precise, orderly manner.

"Well, I don't mind sitting back and letting someone else do the work." Wash crossed his arms and indicated the privately hired hands with an incline of his head.

"And for a lot of money too." Zoe added, cradling the two bags of platinum in her hands.

"What is all of this?" Inara asked from the catwalk above.

"A job."

"You don't have to work for months after what you earned from –" Inara's voice trailed off, remembering at what price that payment had come – Simon's life.

"Large containers too, wonder what's in 'em?" Jayne watched closely as the men loaded the last of the cargo, handed Mal a chip, presumably containing delivery instructions, and left.

"Nothing." River wandered around and between the containers, dragging her fingers lightly over their smooth surfaces.

"What?" Mal and Jayne said at the same time, exchanging confused looks. Mal pressed the controls and the bay doors lifted, sealing them off from the bustling docks.

Suddenly, River draped herself over one of the containers, flattening her cheek and her hands atop its surface. When she looked up, her eyes lit like Mal could never remember having ever seen before.

Everyone stared as she pushed herself to her feet and ran toward the passenger dorms, her hair trailing out behind her like a swirling tornado.

Inara slowly made her way down the stairs and glided to a stop beside Mal. "I haven't seen her smile since Simon –"

They all stared, confused, when River returned, dragging a protesting Kaylee behind her.

"River, I tol' ya, I don't want to be –"

Inara left Mal's side and put an arm around Kaylee's shoulders. She had gotten used to spending most of her time holding the young girl. She was pale and thin and her normally bright, expressive eyes were bloodshot, but Inara knew that was from the relentless crying the girl had done over the last week.

River removed the blanket from her shoulders and shoved it into Kaylee's arms. "Cold." She turned to the container on which she had been lying and pressed a hidden release mechanism.

Before Mal realized what was going on, the container hissed and the outside walls fell away, the shell no longer needed now that River had set in motion something that could not be stopped.

"What'r ya doin', ya crazy moonbrain!" Jayne was beside River in an instant as was Mal.

"Need to –"

"Need to get away from there. Don't belong to us." Mal pulled River away but she squirmed out of his arms.

"This one does." River hurried back to the chamber and pressed a few more buttons. She lay her head back down atop it, as if she was listening to something within.

"River get away –"

"Mal." Inara reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "Let her."

Mal stared at her incredulously. "Wha? Did you hit your head, woman?"

"Time to wake up." River muttered quietly.

Inara allowed a sliver of hope to creep into her heart as she watched River work. She indicated the container with an arch of her neck. "Look at it. Does it look familiar?"

"She's right, Sir." Zoe added.

"You're all cracked." Mal shook his head and attempted again to pull River away.

"Forgot who we were." River stared at Mal, "but we remember now." She pulled out of his arms and finished pressing a sequence of controls on the side of the chamber.

A loud hiss echoed through the cargo bay and Jayne immediately raised his weapon, glaring at the container. Mal pulled River away and Inara hurried back to Kaylee's side.

River smiled at them all, her eyes lingering for an extra moment on Kaylee. "Family."

A chilling mist spilled out of the container in tumulus waves, surrounding the base until it was nearly invisible.

"Ta ma de," Jayne muttered as he suddenly remembered the last time he'd seen one of these.

"Gou shi," Mal stared, wide-eyed at the chamber.

Inara closed her eyes. "Ren ci de fo zu,"

River squirmed out of Mal's slack grip and hurried to Kaylee. She dragged the wide-eyed girl toward the chamber, muttering, "together again. Forever now."

Kaylee shook her head, trembling. She'd been shot the last time one of these chambers had sat in this cargo bay and she didn't know what to make of it. But River didn't seem scared. She seemed – excited. As she crept closer, mostly at River's insistent prodding, she craned her neck to look into the now open chamber.

Kaylee's mouth fell open and she brought the blanket she held to her mouth to cover her surprised cry. Tears fell from her eyes moments before she fell against the rim, reaching for the unconscious Simon inside.

"Soon." River said with a smile, standing behind Kaylee, watching, waiting, expecting. Tears crept down her cheeks and she closed her eyes as the emotions rolled over her in heart pounding waves.

A few moments later, a sharp intake of breath echoed through the cargo bay, breaking the stunned silence that had fallen around the room.

"Simon," Kaylee whispered, awestruck, as he groggily pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at her, his body shivering as it reacquainted itself to normal, pressurized and heated air.

"Cold," River said to Kaylee.

"Oh!" Kaylee hurried to wrap the blanket around his bare shoulders and as she touched him, she fell against his chest sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kaylee. Xin gan," he whispered, crossing his arms as tightly around her back as his weakened muscles would allow. They rested against one another for a long moment before Simon shakily pulled himself up and over the side of the chamber.

Kaylee wrapped the blanket tighter around his naked body and walked with him toward the common room, the rest of the stunned crew, with exception of the smiling River, following dumbly behind.

* * *

Kaylee sat as close to Simon on the couch as she could without sitting in his lap. Their fingers were entwined so tightly, where one began and the other ended was a mystery. River sat on the other side of him, her tiny fingers touching his hair, while he slowly sipped at a cup of steaming tea. 

"He just let ya go?" Jayne stared at Simon, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"That's quite unbelievable." Inara sat beside Mal in another chair really made for one.

"Imagine how I felt when he brought me into a room full of cryo chambers and pointed to the medications lying on the table."

"So Adrian Bai had a change of heart after all." Book added, a wondrous tone to his voice.

"I'm not so sure it was a change of heart."

Jayne didn't understand. "Well, he let ya go, didn't he?"

"Because he let me go." River said, her eyes focused on the side of Simon's face. The pad of her finger trailed down his neck, almost to reassure her that he was real.

Simon nodded slowly. "He did, mei mei." He glanced around the room. "He is or was a member of the _Academy_ River attended. He knew what was going on there. He – recruited the students."

The silence that greeted this announcement made Simon's heart ache. "He – put a data stick and records about the work done there in a compartment in my cryo chamber. I want to study it." Simon turned to River, love and hope burning in his eyes. "With all of that information, I have a good chance of helping you now."

"Don't need help. Have you. All I need." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pulling Kaylee against him from the other side.

"Well, I think we need to leave Simon to his girls for a bit." Mal stood and drew Inara to her feet, smiling as his hands lingered far longer at her waist than normal. He turned to Simon. "Get some rest, too, if they'll allow it. We've got to listen to the instructions that came with all of this cargo. Ain't leavin' it all here."

The crew slowly walked out of the common area, leaving Simon, Kaylee and River locked in a tight embrace. There were no words spoken between them. They had all been said before. The girls cried tears of joy as Simon held them and he couldn't remember a time that he had ever felt more at home, more loved.

Simon had been given another chance at life and he wasn't going to waste one moment of it.

THE END

* * *

Chinese translations:

Ta ma de – fuck me blind

Gou shi - crap

Ren ci de fo zu – Merciful Buddah

Xin gan – sweetheart


End file.
